Godzilla: Battle Royale
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: My First ever Godzilla FanFic, acting as a follow-up to Godzilla Final Wars. Uses a Fanon Timeline explanation of the Godzilla movies, and fanon additions to the Aliens aswell as having all the movie aliens except Kilaaks appear. Get ready for the ultimate Kaiju Royal Rumble in the later chapters! Also features Giant Octopus Oodako aswell as humans from the old movies and FWs!
1. Introduction

It has been at least One Hundred years since the last massive Kaiju attack happened on earth, in which the Xiliens sent many of earth's very own Kaiju in an attack that tricked the Earth Defense Force (EDF) that they were allies until they revealed their true intentions and Godzilla ( a giant irridated Dinosaur from largos Island with massive dorsal spines and vicous abilities) had to be awakened from an icey prison caused by the Gotengo piloted by Captain Gordon and used against their onslaught of Kaiju, alongside Mothra (a Giant Moth-Butterfly like Defender of Earth hailing from infant island) against the most deadly monster yet. Since then, Godzilla and his son Minilla have returned to a South Pacific Island called Monster Island, where he lives alongside other Kaiju that have not proven to be his enemies as of it, aswell as Kaiju that have survived the "Final War" such as Rodan (a irridated Pterosaur beast), Anguirus (a Ankylosaur that doesn't have a club on it's tail, has a spiked back and a row of spikes on it's head), King Caesar (a Giant Shisa, a combination of a lion and a dog who is a protector of Japan), the uninvolved Varan (a Varanopidae that is like a massive monitor lizard with webbed wings around the arms going down to the legs and spikes all over the back) and other earth monsters that had more than one of eachother or had reproduced prior to the Final War (Such as the Giant Mantis Kamacuras, the giant shrimp/lobster Ebirah, and the massive Spider Kumonga), Kaiju that have been recorded to exist outside of the Godzilla range have been recorded, such as those that repeatedly attack New York and are focused on by a team called H.E.A.T. have been contained on a seperate Island refferred to as "Monster Island II" as their monsters are already contained. Other Kaiju than Mothra that defend the earth, however, are left where they are resting. These monsters include Baragon (a reptilian beast with one horn), and Manda (A Chinese Dragon like beast that defended Mu, a destroyed Underwater Kingdom. Despite it being destroyed, he guards it nonetheless. He holds a deep grude on the Gotengo). Along with these monsters, however, the EDF has constructed many other monsters to combat the monster threat, such as Kiryu (a highly advanced Mechanical version of Godzilla built from the skeleton of the 1954 Godzilla itself), M.O.G.U.E.R.A (A hard to describe robot that is compromised of two ships. It has two yellow eyes, a drill nose, two drill shaped "hands" and is by far a robot), Jet Jaguar (a humanoid mech that is designed with inspirtation from Ultraman and the Power Rangers), and Garuda (also dubbed "Mechagodzilla", it is a different looking version of Kiryu, with a shorter less whip-like tail and a more dopey expression on his face. Regardless, like Kiryu he has a misse/backpack like set of weapons on his shoulders and back, though Kiryu's only go on his Shoulders). Alongside the Gotengo, these Mechs serve the purpose of defending the earth from any non-contained Monster attacks of the threat of an Xilien retaliation. All of these Mechs are kept in maximum security at the EDF Hedquarters, located in Tokyo, Japan. However, the thoughts of Godzilla raiding again has always plagued the entire EDF force. As mentioned before, it all started in 1954.

Back in 1954, Godzilla attacked the Tokyo area of Japan, destroying it with great force until a one eyed doctor unleashed a machine dubbed the "Oxygen Destroyer" that killed both him and the original Godzilla. The Following year, however, another Godzilla (originally thought to be the same one, now belief is that he is the sibling or perhaps mate of the original, which is at times considered to be the female but there is heavy debate about the subject) appeared and terrorized Osaka alongside Anguirus, only to defeat the other monster before being trapped by Japanese Military forces inside an iceberg. Following that, other monsters such as Mothra, Rodan, Varan, Manda, Maguma (a giant Walrus) and an alien race known as the Mysterians would interact with Earth, and Earth would end up triumphing in the end, though they also managed to get a peaceful relationship with the shobijin which accompanied Mothra eventually. However, soon enough Godzilla was awakened once more in the 1960's, in which he faced off with a giant ape named "King Kong" which had a yet unseen winner, but it is assumed Godzilla eventually destroyed King Kong. Godzilla then engaged with Mothra herself, only to kill her then have her two larvae defeat him in the end. However, this was not the end as soon enough Godzilla, a Mothra larvae, and Rodan found themselves teaming up against the ferocious King Ghidorah (a Golden dragon that stands on two-feet and has three heads), and all three won. Ghidorah however returned, in which the Xiliens took both Godzilla and Rodan onto their planet to engage in battle with Ghidorah. The two defeated him, however the Xiliens then unleashed the two monsters onto Earth to wreak havoc, and even unleashed Ghidorah once more. The Xiliens then weren't recorded due to lack of documentation and people believing their existence. However, Godzilla and Rodan team up again to engage Ghidorah, and forced the Xiliens and the monster into retreat. Godzilla then began resting on an Island called Devil's island, until a group of criminals appeared on the island and used natives in a plan to generate heavy water and a chemical keeping nearby monster Ebirah at bay, until Godzilla is awakened by the Natives and a few tourists as they are rescued by Mothra and Godzilla destroys the criminals' base and also engages and defeats Ebirah in battle. Nearing the end of the 1960's, an Island was mutated with a weather controlling device that generated both Kumonga and the Kamacuras species, but the Island was also used by Godzilla for raising his son, Minilla. Godzilla battled both the Kamacuras who threatened his Son's safety and eventually Kumonga, but didn't eradicate them as Minilla was his focus at the time. It was then however, that in the south pole Godzilla was found alone and battled by the Gotengo which managed to seal him in the Icey pole, leaving Minilla parentless and to fend for himself aswell as angry at what Humanity did to his only father. Thus, once he was fully grown in the 1980's, he returned to wreak havoc upon Tokyo, the city which his parents terrorized years ago, and following a repeat of his deceased Parent's rampage years ago he was trapped in a volcano and presumed dead, until of course the 1990's in which he emerged thanks to an earthguake alongside a beast called Battra (a darker, more evil and less beautiful variation of Mothra) and both not only fought eachother but also terrorized Japan once more. Eventually Mothra got involved and teamed up with Battra, and the two carried Godzilla out to sea in a follow-up to a battle, however Godzilla killed Battra by biting into him and eat the side of his neck, killing Battra. Following that, Mothra went into space and Godzilla's cells had fallen into a black hole and merged with many supernovas, resulting in the creation of Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla came down to Earth and stole the current Godzilla's son aswell as took refuge in a city, causing Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A to for one time team-up to defeat Spacegodzilla. Luckily, they suceeded and destroyed the space monstrosity, though the original M.O.G.U.E.R.A was also destroyed aswell. Following that, an ancient precambrian crustacean known as "Destoroyah" (a demonic entity with a horn, wings, and a long scorpion like tail that is formed from many much smaller versions of itself) emerged and evolved to eventually battle the two Godzillas and even kill the junior Godzilla. In Rage, the Godzilla who was melting down to his death, took care of Destoroyah as military weapons froze him down, allowing him to die without causing the destruction of mankind. Through the clouds of smoke, however, the sounds of a new Godzilla could be heard, and eventually a Godzilla did infact emerge again, this time engaging a Millienian (an octopi like race of Aliens) in combat that mutated into Orga (a Mlienian no longer Octopus like and now merged with Godzilla's DNA creating a large handed brutal beast), which Godzilla made short work of. This Fourth Godzilla then returned to Japan, battling a massive ancient Dragonfly known as Megaguirus, which it also eventually defeated just like Orga, though the threat of a new one was always present. Following this, the Fourth Godzilla was attempted to be destroyed though after it's own battle with Gotengo it dissappeared into a trench, dragged down by a massive octopous known as Oodako and hasn't been seen since. It was presumed dead.

Following that massive timeline, the Third Godzilla, the current most powerful one of all, was reawakened when the Xiliens returned and revealed themselves to the entire planet. They tricked humanity into believing they were peaceful when in reality they wanted to use them as Cattle as they needed to do so for themselves to thrive and survive. However, Captain Gordon awakened the third Godzilla from his icey prison, battling the Xiliens use of other Kaiju and even destroying their mothership in a campaign called "Operation: Final War". This Godzilla's grandchild stopped it from destroying the rest of the humans, and this allowed Humanity to slowly begin to rebuild, as long as it stayed away from deliberately angering Godzilla any further. Regardless, Garuda and Kiryu are inspired directly from Godzilla's appearance.

As for Humanity, during the monster wars many mutant humans with special powers and enhanced abilities have been discovered, and since then they have become prominent people within the EDF. Many mutants were involved on both sides of the Final War operation, and one of them was the primary reason Godzilla won in the end, he was known as Shinichi Ozaki. Another important mutant with powers, but more focused on the mind, is the famous Miki Saegusa who is a high ranking member of the M-Unit member and infact became the Leader of it once the original Commander was killed, and was also the first director of the EDF's physic department. Saegusa was selected for this role primarily due to her role in previous incidents involving the third Godzilla, and also for the possibility of telepathically controlling Godzilla completely one day. Other leaders and members of the EDF that may not be mutants but are definitely important include the Secretary General who is one of the leaders of the EDF aswell as a survivor from Operation Final War, Ms. Otonoshi another survivor and also a head scientist for the EDF and United Nations, Captain Douglas Gordon who is the famed and tactical captain of the Gotengo vessle, and of course the head of the EDF herself called "The Chief" who is the true head of the Defense Force and a survivor from the Final War. Despite the name, however, the entire planet earth and the EDF still had a feeling that it was not over yet. These feelings, came to have reason around 10 years into the rebuilt state of civilization. Specfically, in the Sea of Japan involving the advanced Sea battleship "EDF Hillary Clinton" (though the EDF had vessels of both land and sea, Battleships were still occasionally deployed though not a primary focus of construction, primarily they were used as support or smaller operations against monsters believed to not be very powerful) was it was it on one of it's routine patrols searching for any monsters that were not captured was a dark eastern night, and Captain Blaineley Patterson, a blonde blue eyed woman from Britian, commanded the vessel alongside crew of mixed descents. Soon enough, a young man who manned the radar system spotted a reading that was large enough to be a Kaiju.

"Captain", he alerted Patterson, turning to her seat in the command center, "We have something on Radar."

"What is it?", the captain quickly replied.

"It's rising from the depths", he explained, "and coming in fast!"

"Well", the captain paused, "Ready the bottom deck missles, drive it out to where we can see it."

"Ma'am", one of the asistants began, "What if it's Godzilla?"

"Impossible.", another sonar person said, "This Monster has Eight Tentacles."

"Oodako.", Patterson replied after a brief pause. She wondered how the beast survived, but just the Hillary Clinton was attacked, one of the massive Octopus' tentacles wrapped around the ship, followed by a another, and then a third. The ship shook and the captain and other crew were nearly knocked from their seats, not only that but sparks flew from damaged equipment aswell, and the alarms began going off. Everyone screamed.

"Bottom Deck Missles compromised!", a crew member said.

"Top Deck weapons are also being damaged!", another one added in, "Captain, it's tentacles are piercing the barriers!"

"My God.", Patterson remarked, "The Barriers?"

"Yes, soon it will-", suddenly that crew member was destroyed when part of the Octopus' fourth tentacle actually came through the ship, causing a fire filled explosion within the command center. From Outside, the Octopus remained completely submerged in Water save for it's tentacles, which it was using to constrict and destroy the ship as it's beak finally emerged, and with little effort pierced the bottom of the ship. As the ship cracked and twisted, Captain Patterson prepared for her final strike.

"Crew", she began, "Get to any life boats that you can. I'll alert the Chief about this, you just focus on going!"

"but captain!", the young Japanese man from earlier said to her, walking up to the commanding officer with concern for her in his voice, "That means you'll-"

"The Captain always goes down with the ship.", Patterson replied, "and I am not any exception. Now, go Lieutenant."

"Y-yes m'am.", the Lieutenant reluctantly said, and after that he gave a bow which was returned by the captain before he rushed out with the rest of the command tower's crew. The Fourth Tentacle of the octopus was present in the room, and Patterson could see from the screens that Water was entering the bottom of the ship. Now seeing her fate, aswell as her ship's, she activated the transmission panel and began to speak into it, a vocal message which would be sent directly to the Chief of the EDF;

"This is captain Blaineley Nora Patterson of the EDF Hillary Clinton, and I am here to report that the monster sited here was Oodako, the giant octopus that has eluded our capture for years and allegedly sunk numerous ships and vessels. He is attacking my ship, and I am unfortunately here to say, that is my las-", right before she finished her speech, Oodako's fifth tentacle ripped through her command seat, causing her to hang onto the transmission panel with all her might as the explosion engulfed her. Her Burning corpse had just managed to press the button to send the warning out to the Chief before her flaming body collapsed completely onto the ground. While she was killed, the lieutenant of the ship had just made it into the escape pods, which were in a section of the ship in the air due to Oodako's grip, and were also filled with destruction. The entire crew panicked and rushed to make into the life pods and launch them, but the Lieutenant looked the other way for the captain, to no avail.

"Ryoichi", another crew member called out, "It's no use! Just get in!", Ryoichi Sugino, having a hard few seconds to accept the fact that Blaineley Patterson was not going to make it, but soon enough he got into the pod, which finally allowed it to be launched alongside three more. There were originally Eighteen, but Oodako's free tentacles made sure to make short work of them and some of it's used ones were also blocking the others from being launched. Sugino and at least only Twenty-one of the hundreds of crew members headed for China's shores, as the Giant Oodako finally pulled their ship underwater to it's watery grave.

The Following Dawn after the sinking of the ship, the EDF base was buzzing with the news of the Hillary Clinton's sinking, and specfically two members of it's Japanese end, specifically Misako Mizutani (a Japanese Local with long hair and a resemblence to Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill Volume 1 but with different attire to fit with being an EDF member) and Teriuihi Maita (who had his hair in a fashion that was an Asian faux-hawk, and his appearance clearly being young and good looking) were talking about it as they walked side by side through the halls of the base.

"Did you here about the sinking of the Clinton?", Misako began with, "It's all over the base."

"Yeah, I heard.", Teriuihi replied a bit disinterested, "I've been hearing about it all day."

"That was one of the most used battleships in the UN's Navy!", Misako added in, "and it's captain went down with it but let the crew live."

"I know that.", Teriuihi, "But I just don't get why nobody's focusing on what sank the damn ship! The Octopus that took down the Fourth Godzilla! Shouldn't that be the main focus of conversations? Not the ship that sank? I mean, it's not like it was the Gotengo or anything."

"How could you say that?!", a slightly offended Misako responded, "That Ship is just as important as any other ship in the EDF!"

"Well, it wasn't the biggest ship disaster ever.", Teriuihi replied, "Think about the Titanic, or all those other ships sunk by monsters, or how about the ships destroyed in the Final War? Do those all of a sudden not matter?"

"Of course they matter!", the girl replied, "but it doesn't mean we shouldn't care about the most recent one!"

"and it also doesn't mean we should just not focus on the fact Oodako is the Sea of Japan!", the boy replied, "The one monster we can't take to Monster Island."

"I'm sure the Higher ups are worrying about that", Misako assured him, "We're just simple Mutant Soldiers, we have to wait for the initative to attack."

"That's my point.", the boy remarked quickly, "We should be attacking Oodako now, not waiting for some command!"

"Well, whatever. We'll take it down eventually.", Misako finished. Though the conversation could have gone on longer, it ended due to the fact that the two, along with many other mutants, soon reached their destination, a small room in the base in which Miki Saegusa herself soon walked in, with a large screen behind her. The Mutants, at least twent of them, gave her a respectful bow which she returned as she made her appearance known.

"Class", she began, "As you might already know today is not going to be an ordinary training session, given the circumstances that have befallen us. The beast Oodako has once more sunken a battleship in one of the Earth's oceans, but this time it was closer to Japan than ever before, aswell as China and North Korea aswell.", she said this as a picture of the beast appeared behind her, "The Monster has been sighted before, however, the first time being when it attacked villagers on a remote Island when the second Godzilla fought King Kong the giant Ape, where Kong brought it back into the ocean by attacking it. The second time it was seen, was when the Frankenstien beast came up and fought Earth Defender Baragon, after Baragon was subdued, the beast dragged the Frankenstien monster into the Waters of Japan, possibly drowning it and eating it. Finally, before this incident came about, it did the same to the Fourth Godzilla shortly after Megaguirus was defeated. Until after the Final War operation, Oodako was not spotted nor heard from, and now he has eluded capture at all costs."

"What does any of this have to do with anything?", Maita suddenly said, interrupting her speech.

"Good question", Miki responded, "This is important to note, because the Frankenstien monster was able to regenerate similarily to Godzilla thanks to eating protien, which is found in many meats and seafood, so it is highly likely that once Oodako devoured the Frankenstien monster, it took those abilities with it. This could explain how it survived for so long, aswell as how it grew to the strength of taking down a Godzilla."

"So what they think it did, is that it can just regenerate it's body?", another mutant questioned in response.

"Exactly.", the leader of the M-Unit responded, "While we would normally be doing standard training now, it is felt that first we do basically training against sea monsters like Oodako, as unlike other Monsters it perfers to stay completely underwater, but the possibility of it's Regeneration will definitely make it a difficult challenge for battles."

"Exacly what will our Training be?", Misako responded, "It's still a giant monster, what else could we need to know?"

"For one, it would be useful to know how to avoid your skin being maimed by the Octopus' tentacles, or how to battle underwater should you be dragged underwater.", Miki explained, "Essentially, our vessels would probably be good enough to do battle with it, but since it's known for sinking or destroying them and can possibly regenerate it's body parts, the EDF has told me that training for this is necessary. They are also developing Underwater suits."

"What about Kiryu? Moguera? Garuda?", Maita once more added in on his own, "What about Jet Jaguar? Why don't we use them?"

"The Answer is simple", Miki replied, "Garuda and Moguera are not designed for underwater combat, and Jet Jaguar is a sentient machine unlike the rest, being a member of the EDF rather than a true mecha. On the other hand, the Gotengo is still present on Monster Island, and the EDF does not wish to remove it from guarding the monsters. As for Kiryu, Kiryu is still being worked on."

"So they're keeping their best mechas from being used?", Maita questioned, rather insulted by how the EDF was acting about the entire situation.

"Don't think of it like that", Saegusa, "There are reasons behind them doing so. Besides, the Oodako incident is still recent. I'm sure that they are going to talk of your concerns. Now, let's get started with the training education.", as the head of the M-Unit continued on about Underwater safety, what she had mentioned as a possibility of occurrence was infact happening, specifically in the Chief of the EDF's main office, with the Secretary General himself alongside other high ranking EDF members also speaking in regards of the recent Oodako attack.

"So, what exactly are the plans about Oodako?", the General asked in regards to plans of the EDF.

"We are readying Gunships", the Chief replied, "Aswell as training our Mutants specifically for underwater confrontation with the octopus that sunk the Hillary Clinton."

"So Kiryu is still incomplete, I'm assuming?", the Seceratary General remarked.

"Unfortunately, yes.", the Chief confirmed for him, "It is still in development stages, as the Super Weapons are still being completed, and the bones of the first Godzilla are still being stabilized to prevent the DNA from interfering with the monster thinking it is the first Godzilla."

"Remind me again why we are using those Bones at all?", the General asked in response.

"According to Saegusa, it might have a physchic effect on the Third Godzilla if he ever terrorizes us again, should the first Godzilla be the Mate or Sibling of the monster as we suspect."

"And she's absolutely positive this will work?"

"Yes she is, and I am too."

"Well, then I am with you on this.", another member of the EDF in the room added in, "but what of the survivors from the Hillary Clinton's wreck?"

"Most of them are in Medical Care due to injuries, but there are a few that are able to combat.", the Chief answered, "One is the M-Unit's own Ryoichi Sugino, specifically. He is currently on a mission involving investigating a deceased monster found emerged from the earth."

"What?", the member replied, him and the others surprised to here of the news. However they didn't believe it, it was true. Far from Japan, specifically in the country of Canada's EDF base inside the Great Canadian Shield, a kaiju was found completely mummiffied by sediment and rock, and it was not any of the known monsters that Godzilla was known to have fought against. Specifically, suspended in the base, was a monster that resembled a mechanical version of Godzilla, visibly robotic it had a mean expression on it's face aswell as a classic design compared to Kiry, with two visible circles on the sides of his face. He also had a short tail similar to that of Garuda, and hands that seemed to be like missles. Viewing the monster were many EDF Scientists, including , her bodyguard (though now by choice) Shinichi Ozaki, and of course Hillary Clinton Survivor Ryoichi Sugino (who had somewhat blonde hair in a short cut that was quite thick looking and swayed, and he also wore at the time typical military suits for mutants, clearly suited for battle. He was likely assigned as a Bodyguard of some sort, incase the monster awoke).

"What is this that we're looking at?", Ozaki asked, "It looks like one of our Robot Godzillas."

"That's right.", Otonoshi observed, "It looks strangely like Kiryu and Garuda", she then approached a desk which had samples taken from the monster, "And unlike Gigan, this one is a complete robot. Not one part of it is Organic at all."

"So, it's a full robot.", Sugino commented, "So, does that mean we can control this thing?"

"Not quite.", Otonoshi replied, "Unlike Garuda or Moguera, there is no pilot seat or command center, and unlike Kiryu, the technology is clearly Alien, most likely Xilien, so there is no way that we could control it like we could them."

"Well, lucky the Xiliens were destroyed, huh?", Sugino added, "Or we'd be in some deep trouble."

"Nah", Ozaki added, "Godzilla or the Gotengo would kill this thing easy."

"Well, it seems like the answer to that won't be answered.", Otonoshi answered to finish their brief chat, "This robot's been buried underneath the earth since at least the 1990's, after Mothra went to space at least, it's more than likely that the Xiliens simply abandoned it in favor of their more advanced technology and forgot to use it in their attack on us. Or, some other Alien Race might own it."

"You're not saying theres more, are you?", Ozaki replied, "I don't exactly want to go through what happened back then again."

"Me either.", Sugino added.

"I'm simply saying theres a possibility another race is out there than us or the Xiliens", Otonoshi explained, "It's possible, the anicent Kingdom of Mu was one example of a sub species on Earth, so it's possible theres other Alien life out there. Perhaps a whole community in the Galaxy. Hopefully though, they are actually peaceful and not like the Xiliens."

"I hope you're right.", Ozaki replied, "So, any chances of this thing waking up?"

"It seems repaired.", Otonoshi answered to that, "So, it could likely be activated, if the race it came from would actually bother with it."

"What if the Xiliens are back and are up to their old tricks again?", Sugino suggested.

"It wouldn't surprise me.", Otonoshi responded, "Which ix exactly why I think this thing should be destroyed."

"You're kidding.", Ozaki replied, "Godzilla and the Gotengo blasted the hell out of the Xiliens, no way they'd come back with some monster like this."

"I wouldn't be so cocky about that.", Otonoshi said back, "Again, perhaps there is an entire Community of non-humans out there just waiting to contact us. Perhaps Mothra fought this monster and beat it too, theres many possibilities. Either way, I don't think we should do much studying on it, it's definitely primitive technology. It's owners are most likely much more advanced than this."

"They're still no match for us.", Sugino said in a cocky tone, his young age clearly fitting his personality, "We'd still beat them."

"Not if it's a whole Galatic Union.", Otonoshi replied, "We wouldn't stand much against them, especially if they have robot monsters at their command that are more advanced than this. It's most likely, that they might be planning their next move if they do exist."

"What makes you think that?", Ozaki questioned, stunned at the very notion that any of this was a possibility.

"Because, it would make the most sense.", was the woman's answer to that question. As Ozaki and Sugino both shared looks at eachother of disbelief in her statement aswell as shock at the notion of the possibility, Otonoshi's hunch was completely correct. There infact, was a Galactic Union of the Non-Human races that the Humans would have encountered, Xilien included. They were meeting all on a massive Space Station that was shaped like a giant Planet with blue lights in a maze fashion connecting this orb to a giant and thick ring that surrounded it in a circular fashion. A Massive fleet of Xilien ships, ships that resembled stereotypical UFO's, ships that resembled a giant V with a massive tower on the top, and even ships that were shaped in a way that it resembled the Covenant Cruisers from Halo but were far more larger than any of the other ships and also sported what looked like cities on their southern backs. However, these ships were merely guarding the main station in the center of the fleet, for the meeting of the leaders was going on inside that very station itself. Inside the center metallic sphere, which was at least twice the size of earth, there was a council chamber that had massive bleachers that surrounded an area with two podiums, and above the bleachers was a massive balcony. The room itself was coloured in a dark colouring, with shadows in the balcony and in the far reaches of the room. The room was in the core of the sphere, and was definitely not the entire complex. Seated in the bleachers were an assortment of different aliens, all in their true forms aswell. They were the Cockroach like Space Hunter Nebula M Race, the Octopus like Millenians, the odd suited Mysterians who remained in their power rangers esque suits, the gorilla like Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, Xiliens in their ugly and reptilian but humanoid true form, and in the shadows of the room, and in the balcony, the dominant race of the Union which remained in the shadows completely, no parts of their bodies could actually be made out. All of the Councilors wore Armour that was different from their typical species armor. The Xilien Councilors had Golden armour which came with a face covering piece aswell as a red cape, SPHNM and Millenians wore no armour but had minor colour differences such as Millienians being slightly more red and having three spikes on their flat head and SHNM having enlarged abdomens and thoraxes like an Insect's Queen, and the BHP3 Aliens wore robes similar to those worn by Church Choirs or the Human's Popes, and the Shadowed race could not be seen properly. Like you might have guessed, the speech went on in their native tongues, though their translators do not have human languages therefore the following speech will be translated for your convienience;

"Let me make this clear", a deep and slightly weak but female voice said from the dark shadows of the balcony, "The Humans attacked your ship upon landing?", she was of course speaking to an Xilien which was standing before her behind one of the podiums.

"Yes, Chancellor.", the male Xilien answered, "They were unwilling to cooperate with us, and we were unable to raise you and this Council's communications, we were unable to defend ourselves and they even used too many Kaiju to destroy our mothership, even destroying our prized Warrior!"

"I doubt that the humans would do such a thing!", one of the BHP3 Aliens exclaimed, a male member of this 'council', "It is unlikely that the connection to this council was off, and it is unlikely the humans would attack you without even asking or clarifying if you are peaceful! Our Obeservations have concluded they are not an agressive War Hungry race!"

"On the contrary", an Xilien councilor began, "This is not the first time one of our kind's leaders attempted to strike deals with Humanity, may I remind you the incident that nearly got our Ghidorah destroyed?"

"That was your kind's fault for that!", the BHP3 Councilor remarked, with his fellow kind agreeing with him, "You're leaders brought those two other monsters to your own damn homeworld, not anyone else on this council!"

"Even then", the Xilien Councilor began, "Perhaps the Humans remembered the incident, and were unwilling to accept peace with a race they learned to initially distrust."

"Similar to how they destroyed my Child.", a female Millienian councilor added in, referring of course to the Orga incident. Her flat head and glowing eyes moved to show sadness at the thought of that, "Specifically, that monstrous Godzilla might have had something to do with it."

"It is their main monster.", the Xilien standing before the council revealed, "and our research team proved, before the mothership was destroyed, that it is infact the same Godzilla that fought Ghidorah years ago."

"The Mothership was destroyed?", a different Xilien councilor stood to say, "How could the humans possibly do something of that sort? Their military has no advancement, even with their 'mutants', to do such a thing!"

"With Godzilla!", the Xilien replied, "Your son, Councilor Xorda, was the controller of the ship at the time of the former's death. He, did not make it. The Humans killed him inside of the ship before this battleship they had dubbed Gotengo pulled out of it and allowed Godzilla to destroy it. Our Warrior tried to fight him off, but even your son's Keizer Energy proved ineffective against Godzilla.

"Kilaak...", Councilor Xorda commented, pausing. The Female Millenian Councilor showed a minor amount of sympathy for him, knowing the feeling that he is suferring from. He showed this feeling by remaining silent, not continuing to speak and instead sitting back down in shock at hearing the news.

"So", the female voice from the balcony began, "This, Godzilla. Tell me, what do you know about the beast?"

"Well, Chancellor.", the Xilien on trial said, "There have been at least four of the monsters in a family, from what our observations brought to our attention, the first one appeared in 1954 and the Humans killed it that same year. The Second one, the one we fought against, was frozen but has since been brought back by the humans to sadistically attack us. The Third was the child of the first or second one, as one possible theory, and lived through-out their Heisi period until it was killed by melting down, however the humans froze it so they wouldn't die. The Fourth was the one that was the Third's child, and was the one that battled Councilor Sakira's child, and then an anicent dragon fly before a Giant Octopus allegedly dragged it down deep into Earth's oceans to never be seen again."

"I meant in terms of powers.", the voice added, "What exactly is this Godzilla capable of?"

"It can regenerate it's body tissue should it get burned or scratched, and in some cases even bone, it has invulnerability against any military force unless it is deliberately made to combat it, it has atomic rays from it's mouth that can make short work of any force it attacks, and it is capable of surprising Agility in the field of combat. I have some surviving footage from the attack that I hope made it to your end, and we hope to find DNA soon."

"Why would DNA matter?", the Chancellor questioned.

"Our Mothership's scientists believed that Godzilla's DNA could be used to create a weapon of some sort to combat the monsters of Earth."

"Preposturous!", a SHNM Alien Councilor exclaimed, "How would you be able to control such a weapon?"

"Exactly why would that help?", the Chancellor added, putting a hand out to sush the councilor, "How would it?"

"We believe", the Defendant replied, "That perhaps, fusing the DNA of Godzilla or another monster with another individual, plant or lifeform at all for that matter, would create a monster."

"So you want to create a monster of your own?", another Xilien Councilor added in, bringing on numerous chatter from the other members of the council. At least fifty Xiliens, Millienians, SHNM and BHP3 Aliens (50 for each Non-Human) along with at least 70 of the shadowed race, chatted in conversations that could not be heard that well compared to the other conversations. The Chancellor did not interrupt this, possibly thinking over the situation. Councilor Xorda remained visibly silent however, as did Sakira.

"How would we get this, Godzilla's, DNA?", the Chancellor asked after putting a hand out to slowly scilence the Chatter.

"We would need a probe or some sort, to achieve the DNA Gathering.", the defendant answered.

"So, we would need to go down there.", the Chancellor asked before coughing slightly, "Very well. I guess we'll prepare our Kaiju for the probing. Attempting of course, to evade Human Contact if they are an agressive race."

"What Kaiju shall we use, ma'am?", the Defendant asked, to which a BHP3 Councilor objected to,

"Chancellor, you can not be serious!", he exclaimed, "This is absurd! There is no way what he is saying would be useful to us! They have hidden so much from us before, they could be lying like they have before! Remember that mech they had us construct, the one that got destroyed in space by some overgrown Moth Creature? Or how about when they completely lost Gigan on Earth all those centuries ago! Or when they took two Kaiju from Earth onto their Homeworld and almost Ghidorah killed! Infact, I believe they directed our Warrior twice to Earth!"

"That was our late Prime Minister's orders", the Defendant answered, speaking of the original commander of the Xilien mothership, who was not the race's leader but rather the Militarial leader, "I agree, his actions aswell as his Second in Command's were, most unorthodox."

"Do not call my son a traitor.", Councilor Xorda suddenly spoke, offended by the last part of the statement, "As head of the Xilien Counilors, I fully support the proposal."

"As do I.", the head Millenian Councilor spoke, with Councilor Sakira right at her left side, "My Fellow Councilors find that it could be useful to us in two ways; If possible, we might have a stronger offense, and if we attack Earth is much likely that will win this time around."

"You can't be serious.", the BHP3 Councilor crossed his arms and shook his head at what the council was agreeing on. They all then turned to the supreme chancellor herself, for her final order on the subject. With a slight pause, she soon enough made up her choice of action;

"Send in King Ghidorah."


	2. The Return of King Ghidorah

Following the Chancellor's orders, King Ghidorah himself was released from the massive ring surrounding the space station. The beast itself, was a massive golden dragon bigger than godzilla, with three heads that resembled a chinese dragon, two tails, and two massive wings of Golden. It's heads made sounds that only vaguely sounded like rodan's roar (basically, this is the Ghidorah design from 1991's Godzilla vs King Ghidorah). As the massive fleet surrounding the station moved to allow the monster space to fly, it rushed towards the Coordinates it was directed in, heading straight for Earth aswell as being followed by three UFOs that had two of them belonging to Xiliens and the third being one of the massive cruiser ones, and it was then that it could be shown that they were big enough to actualy fit King Ghidorah standing inside of them, and long enough to fit half of a second one inside. Following Ghidorah, inside of the main ship, was Councilor Xorda himself alongside Ten of the other Xilien councilors, seven of the Millenian Councilors (though no Sakira), and thousands of other Scientist and Soldiers of the other UGC (United Galactic Council) races.

"What exactly are we using King Ghidorah for?", a Millenian Councilor added as he and the other Councilors on the ship were gathered in the centre room used for commanding the ship.

"The Chancellor has explained", Xorda said, "That he will be used to attack the humans if they attack, and also to go to Monster Island and find this Godzilla. Hopefully, we will get the DNA and also destroy him at the same time. That way, he won't be a problem anymore."

"I see", an Xilien Councilor remarked, "but is she sure this will be worth it? What if King Ghidorah is destroyed? Is this even worth it?"

"Yes", Xorda coldly replied, "This is worth it. For the sake of my son, it is worth it. Now let's get Ghidorah down to Earth. How Far are we?"

"The Worm Hole to Earth's System is coming up now.", a Crew member of Xilien race said after Xorda finished his words.

"Then go into it. Take Ghidorah with us.", with Xorda's orders, it was then that King Ghidorah aswell as all of the ships went straight into the Worm Hole. As they finally reached Earth's Solar System, the Humans were completely unaware of Godzilla's old rival's return. As Such, at the EDF base the mutants were finally doing much more actual training than they were before. Specifically, they were finally up to fighting instead of learning Underwater fighting abilities to do battle with an Octopus. The fight that we will focus on specifically was a training match between Teriuihi Maita and another Male Mutant (he is insignificant in the plot so he shall not be named). The battle was quite intense, for the two attempted to punch eachother countless times, both blocking the other's attacks, until there was one kick that the male mutant landed on Teriuihi which was retaliated with a punch, and then they both did several Karate like moves until Maita actually managed to jump behind his opponent, doing numerous kicks and punches to the back of him until his leg was grabbed and he was flipped to the other side onto the floor, but he also pulled his opponent down aswell, and then there was one roll on the floor until the other mutant kicked Maita off. However, Maita landed on his feet and both then charged at eachother and then jumping up into the air where they did a massive amount of punching and blocking in the air, then kicked eachother to the walls, running down them to the floor and charging at eachother again. However, the opposing mutant made in a mistake when he did a slide kick, allowing Maita to jump to avoid the attack and kick him in the back of the head and then land his foot down to knock him down to the ground and hold him there. Maita smirked at his triumph, but soon enough the lights came on announcing the end of the training, and also revealing a larger team of mutants alongside Miki Saegusa herself.

"It's over already?", Maita said in a dissappointed tone, "I was just having fun."

"I know this is quite early, but we have a problem, a monster has been spotted coming straight for us.", once Miki said those words, both of the fighting mutants became surprised. Of course, Miki was right, as though the massive Ship stopped before it reached Earth, King Ghidorah and the two smaller Xilien ships headed straight for Earth, Ghidorah even bring up a Golden energy shield to last through Earth's atmosphere. He let out his infamous roar's as he did so, and on the surface of Earth, the EDF's main base did many scans and many of them seemed to be surprised at this discovery. At the Tokyo Headquarters, many computers performed scans and alarms were being pressed to warn the world. Within moments, a newscast was made (the same reporter from Final Wars aswell);

"In other news", one of the most important ones said (the same reporter character from Final Wars), "A Three headed dragon identified as King Ghidorah, last seen in the 1960's, is being brought down with two Xilien ships right behind it. It is predicted to fly right over or into Hokkaido, and as such a mass Evacuation is underway in the area. We urge all citizens to stay away from King Ghidorah's site while it and the EDF forces are in your area. To show that this is legit, we have on scene camera men who are bravely getting footage of the monster.", with those words the news cut to footage being taken live from a camera man in the streets of Hokkaido showing King Ghidorah and the two Xilien ships flying towards him (but much high up in the air), the person even zooms in with his digital camera to get as close a picture he can, but the kaiju is much too fast for him to capture it properly, and soon enough he is attempting the best he can to follow it (though failing). While this news report was underway, numerous EDF forces were being dispatched including Dogfighters (planes), Mazer Tanks, normal tanks that were upgraded with heavy amounts of missles and rockets, Battleships in the sea, and at the headquarters, the Chief herself actually gave the order;

"Ready MOGUERA.", and with those words the EDF prepared to fight Ghidorah, unaware that the Aliens were this time legitamently not here to fight but instead look for Godzilla. However, King Ghidorah merely flew with his following ships over the city of Hokkaido as EDF Planes were chasing after them and Battleships intercepted them. Within moments King Ghidorah was away from Hokkaido and instead heading more Southward, into the Pacific Ocean and towards Monster Island. Upon seeing this, a captain of a battleship nearby was surprised, and contacted EDF HQ.

"It appears to be facing Monster Island!", were his words over to HQ.

"Then Attack it!", the voice on the other end said, "Fire all Weapons you can! Get it to where our M-Unit can take care of it!", without any further hesitation, the Battleship's launched their missles and guns right onto Ghidorah. However, Ghidorah was not a weak Kaiju, and was instead angered by the Battleships. Not only that, but the planes arrived aswell, circling the beast and launching missles at them. It's worth nothing that some of M-Units own people were piloting most of the planes. Their numbers were insignificant, as in one of the Xilien ships, the Councilors in orbit were contacted.

"Councilors", the Xilien pilot spoke, "They are attacking us and Ghidorah!"

"Then attack them back.", Xorda instantly said with little to no remorse in saying it at all. With those comands, King Ghidorah finally did what he was meant to do, and unleashed his Gravity Beams (lightning beams that come from his mouths) onto the battleships relentlessly. Within seconds the entire arsenal of at least Seventeen ships were turned into explosions of fire and smoke. Meanwhile, the Xilien ships wached as his tail and wings made shortwork of the planes as the Kaiju made his way towards Monster Island, allowing them to take care of the rest. However, soon enough two purple lazer beams struck them, damaging them heavily and alerting them to another monster heading straight for them, EDF Mech MOGUERA. On the main ship in space, holograms on the table of Councilors showed MOGUERA heading for the ships and Ghidorah. "Ghidorah, ignore them.", he said into a communication device of some sort (possibly, either that or himself), "Focus on primary objective, attack that Robot only if it survives the Ships."

With Xorda's orders, Ghidorah actually obeyed and let the ships handle MOGUERA in vain as though they fired many lazers of their own at the mech, they fell to MOGUERA'S yellow eye guns as one crashed into the Ocean and the other fell straight down into the smoke and flames left by the wreckage of the destroyed EDF Forces, allowing MOGUERA to follow King Ghidorah in a highspeed chase. However, like Xorda had said, King Ghidorah saw the Ships were downed and flew upwards once a cloud hid it, fooling the Pilots of MOGUERA who continued flying straightwards. This allowed King Ghidorah to appear behind MOGUERA and fire all three of it's Gravity beams at the flying Mechanical beast. Explosions came from the robot and the machine shook, however MOGUERA was not downed that easily. Instead, it's upperbody turned and fired bolts of yellow beams at King Ghidorah, which did more damage compared to the other military weapons, but with some more roars, Ghidorah unleashed three more Gravity Beams down at MOGUERA. These caused the same amount of damage again, but now Monster Island was in sight for both kaiju. Ghidorah continued to fire down it's Gravity Beams at MOGUERA, which was now starting to have smoke and sparks coming from it. In it's final efforts to defeat Ghidorah, MOGUERA's arms turned to face the three headed dragon and it's cone shaped hands opened up, both firing missles that were homed in on King Ghidorah. The king of terror however evaded both missles by turning in flight, and then right at the shields defending Monster Island Ghidorah flew directly into MOGUERA, turning only to slasp it's two tails right onto MOGUERA, and then as MOGUERA flew from the impact, Ghidorah flapped it's wings hard to create Hurricane level winds that caused MOGUERA further damage alongside causing it to crash right into the forcefields surrounding Monster Island. MOGUERA short circuited before it's pilots screamed in agony and terror as soon it exploded in a massive infernal of fire. The explosion of MOGUERA sent it's head launching directly into one of the Forcefield generating Towers, and one of it's arms into another. They hit the towers at such a velocity that both towers collapsed, and soon enough this disrupted the entire forcefield complex. Essentially, now the Kaiju of Monster Island were anything but contained. At the EDF HQ, this was met with an alarm throughout the entire facility.

"Monster Island Forcefields have been compromised!", a female worker exclaimed, "All Monsters will soon be free!"

"King Ghidorah is attack the Monster Island structures!", another, male, worker added in.

"Most of the Monsters are in the Ocean!", a third, female, worker further added in.

"Send all forces in!", a commander exclaimed, "Launch Garuda, get Jet Jaguar, get the Gotengo online! I want every single city of Japan defended and that damn Ghidorah dead!", while the EDF planned an entire array of attack and defense, there came a brief moment on the massive Cruiser ship above the planet that none of those on Earth had yet discovered;

"Councilor Xorda", a Millenian crew member of Male gender began, "All of the Monsters on the Island are escaping."

"They aren't the objective.", Xorda replied, looking at the Hologram, "Ghidorah, find Godzilla. Break a piece of him off, kill the rest of him.", on the Island, Ghidorah roared and flew off into the air, surveying the Island for it's old nemesis as Ebirah, Anguirus, King Caesar, Maguma, and a giant sea serpent escaped into the waters surrounding Monster Island. Varan, Rodan, and three Kamacruas however took the skies while Kumonga looked on from the ground as King Ghidorah flew over the Island. Minilla did the same as Kumonga, though was visibly more frightened by the beast as it actually roared at him. It was as if Ghidorah knew this was Godzilla's child, and as such began to land towards it. However, this drew the attention of a powerful blue atomic beam that King Ghidorah most definitely remembered. This atomic beam was enough to get Ghidorah to fly higher into the air as the king of the Monsters, Godzilla, finally approached the three headed beast and let out the most known roar of all the kaiju. King Ghidorah circled around Godzilla in the air as the King once more fired his Atomic Breath which Ghidorah avoided once more, Minilla running to the bushes and trees to get out of the way of Danger. From the large ship, this was witnessed this. The entire Councilor was in awe at finally seeing Godzilla himself.

"So, this is Godzilla?", a Millenian councilor questioned.

"It must be.", Xorda answered. "Ghidorah is fighting it."

Back on Monster Island, King Ghidorah retaliated to Godzilla's atomic breath by flying in close and using it's left and right heads to 'punch' Godzilla to the ground, before finally landing and stomping on Godzilla's side once, and then twice, and then three times as Godzilla roared from the attack in annoyance. King Ghidorah of course didn't stop, and it was on the fourth stomp that as Ghidorah raised himself once more, Godzilla fired his atomic ray once more at his rival to knock King Ghidorah into the ground, and then sent another blast once he was on his feet, but unlike his Final Wars fights, Ghidorah was not as weak even with Godzilla having more strength. As such, King Ghidorah got up and fired his Gravity Beams in response which kept Godzilla at bay for only two shots before the king of the Monsters tail whipped a rock directly into Ghidorah's middle head thus stopping a third one. This also allowed Godzilla to then get upclose with King Ghidorah, and of course as King Ghidorah flapped his wings, his heads and Godzilla's fists met into a brief struggle. This was brief only because soon enough, as Ghidorah's wings enclosed the two, one head latched right onto one of Godzilla's arm, and the other side head got the other. With the middle head wrapping around Godzilla's neck, chocking Godzilla and leaving him unable to fire his Atomic Breath. Once Ghidorah's wings unshielded this, Xorda was confident that Ghidorah was going to win in this, as was the other on-board councilors watching the conflict unfold.

"What shall we do now, Xorda?" a fellow Xilien councilor then questioned.

"Well, we should contact the Chancellor and the rest of the Council.", the Councilor answered, "Obviously, there is no stopping this war now.", as the ship's crew went on to contact the main space station, King Ghidorah and Godzilla went on with their rematch battle. Godzilla, unable to fire any atomic Breath and suffocating because of Ghidorah, was now foaming out of the mouth. However, to Godzilla's aid came a monster that one most likely would not initially expect, it was one who had twice helped with the Ghidorah Issue, Rodan himself. Ghidorah and Godzilla both heard the pterosaur's roar as he rushed in, turning away from his original direction to aid Godzilla in the battle with the wicked Ghidorah. Rodan flew right up onto the top of Ghidorah's middle neck and attempted to pull it off of Godzilla's neck. However, this directed the left head fire Gravity beams right at Rodan, at the cost of lessening it's grip on Godzilla. As Rodan was struck with the beam, Godzilla grabbed the left head of King Ghidorah which was now loosened and used it attempt to fire at the middle head. However, the middle head unwrapped itself and not only smacked Rodan away but also evaded the attack. However, Godzilla was then able to finally fire a charged up nuclear pulse from his body which sent the other head unwrapping and then the body of King Ghidorah flying into the air. Godzilla followed it up as Rodan flew back into the sky with a blast of Atomic Breath at the falling Ghidrah, sending Ghidorah right into the mountain of Monster Island and seemingly turning the tide for him and Rodan. However, as the smoke cleared, King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams hit both monsters, and the three beasts shared roars and charged at eeachother. As Godzilla and Ghidorah fought on the ground, punching, roaring and with Ghidorah attacking Godzilla with his heads while Rodan took to the skies at a high speed until of course he made it to Ghidorah's back, but when he attempted to peck at Ghidorah, the middle head turned around and shot him on the head with a Gravity beam, sending him then to get whipped on the chest by a hard slap of Ghidorah's tails. This sent Rodan spiraling into the mountain where King Ghidorah crashed at, and then with one hard bite on Godzilla's shoulder from the left head, Ghidorah bite down into Godzilla's actual flesh., and the head actually took a small piece from the roaring Godzilla, before then using it's wings to generate hurricane winds to blow Godzilla away, as Rodan flew into the way and then latched it's feet on King Ghidorah's right head during the winds being blown. Rather than stopping the wings, however, all it did was cause the left head to fire a Gravity beam at Rodan, sending the flying monster once more onto to the ground. While King Ghidorah, Godzilla and Rodan all shared a massive rematch with eachother, the one missing Kaiju was being summoned from a far off Island by the sobijin. The shobijin, knowing the dangers that faced Godzilla and the world, kneeled down and begin to prepare their prayer to inform Mothra of this. THeir payer, went on;

"Mosura ya Mosura, dongan kasakuyan indoo muu. rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan tounjukanraa, kasaku yaanmu. Mosura ya Mosura, yasashisasae wasure arehateta, hito no kokoro inorinagara, utai, ai no uta!"

Following their prayer, Mothra (in full imago/adult form) let out her cry and left a giant egg of hers as she left into the sky, rushing with all of her speed to Monster Island in-order to fight the wicked King Ghidorah and aid Godzilla. Meanwhile, at the EDF base, countless M-Unit soldiers were being loaded and directed into Helicopters to be sent to either Monster Island or to intercept the Escaped Monsters. The entire HQ was in hurry, and the Seceratary General himself was escorted into the base, and met with the Chief at the top of a stairway;

"What is this that is going on?", the General asked with great worry, "Am I right that the Monster Island Monsters have Escaped?"

"Yes, that is what I've heard.", the Chief answered, "Not only that, but King Ghidorah destroyed MOGUERA to do it. Launched him right into the Barrier."

"King Ghidorah?", the General responded, "You say King Ghidorah has returned?"

"Yes", a man standing beside the Chief said, "But he is fighting with both Godzilla and Rodan on Monster Island as we speak."

"Well what do you plan to do about this?", the General then asked, "Has King Ghidorah gotten to the Korean site?"

"No thank God.", the Chief then confirmed, "But we've been unable to contact them at all. As for our plans, we're hoping to get the Gotengo and Garuda both dispatched, and we are speeding up that damned Kiryu's construction."

"Well, who's going to be on the Gotengo?", the General then asked. The Response was of course within seconds, but it didn't come from anyone in the conversation previously;

"I will.", of course that voice was from none other than Captain Douglas Gordon, who captained the Gotengo during the operation Final War. He in a way resembled Seargent Slaughter from GI Joe, essentially, "Who else were you expecting?", as Captain Gordon and the other EDF officials had that small moment, the battle raged on between King Ghidorah, Godzilla and Rodan. Rodan was once more thrown onto the ground by two of Ghidorah's Gravity beams as a blast from Godzilla's ray hit Ghidorah who then dropped the piece of Godzilla's flesh, and then flew right into Godzilla to ram him with the middle and right heads hard enough to send him to the ground. One foot put on Godzilla, King Ghidorah roared in triumph and intended on killing the king, when at long last Mothra slammed into King Ghidorah, knocking him off of Godzilla as she flew back. Mothra let out her cry of good as Godzilla and Rodan once more stood up, happy to have their entire trio ready at last, as their first fight had all three of them against Ghidorah. Now, it was a true rematch.

"It's the Moth!", an Xilien Councilor commented from the Cruiser, to which Xorda didn't seem to care about.

"The Chancellor's on her way with the Reinforcements.", he answered, "Ghidorah, dispose of these trash pieces and move on to our next destination.". On the ground, King Ghidorah let out his roars and followed the Councilor's orders and fired it's Gravity beams right at all three monsters. However, the might of the three monsters proved much for it's three heads as Rodan once more flew behind it and grabbed one of the heads with his beak this time, biting down onto the head and getting it's aim to fire at the sky instead of at Godzilla or even Mothra. Mothra took advantage of this and focused on the left head, using her legs to grabbed hold of it and pull on it, as well as her wings to distract the beast. Godzilla focused on the other head, using his Atomic Breath to damage it and then getting upose with the head and trying to choke it with his hands. It seemed as though the end was coming for King Ghidorah, however that was until the head Mothra grabbed had an opening to bite her, and it bit her right on one of her legs and then threw her violently onto Godzilla, freeing the right head and knocking Godzilla and MOthra to the ground. The two freed heads then both fired onto Rodan, sending him again into the Mountain, before all three heads in unison fired at Godzilla and Mothra relentlessly. Repeated rays of Gravity Beams hit both Godzilla and Mothra before they could even get up at all. The Roars of both Kaiju could be heard, and it was after a good minute or so of the strike that King Ghidorah finally stopped and begin flying into the air. However, just as he left with the thought that his enemies were deceased, Mothra charged upwards at him with great speed, only for Ghidorah to then dodge her efforts and have two of his heads grab her by the wings. Mothra cried in pain from this attack, as King Ghidorah's teeth sank deep into her wings, causing her golden scales to fall from them both. However, Mothra had a few tricks up her sleeve and slammed her thorax directly into his stomach to get Ghidorah to release her, and it worked. However, her wings were still damaged, but nonetheless Mothra continued to tangle with Ghidorah while the EDF forces were on their way to Monster Island with the Gotengo. That's right, the Gotengo alongside an armada of fighter jets was heading straight for the showdown between King Ghidorah and MOthra. The crew of the Gotengo was mostly new, though Captain Gordon remained captain and Teriuihi Maita was controlling some of the ship's weapons.

"Alright, let's show those Golden sons of bitches just what he's dealing with.", Captain Gorden said of course speaking about King Ghidorah, "Fire Missles, let him have it.". In response, Maita was the one who fired the first shot of the Gotengo's missles right at Ghidorah. Mothra avoided them and allowed the Gotengo a perfect shot as her help had arrived. Working with the EDF forces, Mothra did not destroy any of the planes that rushed to fight off Ghidorah alongside side her. However, Ghidorah's Gravity beams not only made quick work of the planes, but two of them also briefly hit the Gotengo as it approached the two Kaiju in the air. "Fire Mazer!", Gordon then commanded once a clear shot at Ghidorah came. With that command, the most powerful weapon of the Gotengo was then launched, the Absolute Zero cannon. King Ghidorah saw this however, and as Mothra attempted to ensure the lazer would strike Ghidorah by attacking him from behind and grabbing the left and right head's attention of the Gravity beams, the middle head reached out and grabbed Mothra by one of her legs followed by the other two heads, and all three turned Mothra just when the lazer fired. Mothra let out a cry just before she was sadly frozen by the Absolute Zero cannon and turned to ice instead of King Ghidorah, who's Gravity Beams then went on to actually destroy the frozen Mothra as Godzilla and Rodan both witnessed from the ground. The Gotengo in retaliation fired it's missles and other lazers at the beast in an effort to avenge Mothra's unfortunate and sad passing, but alas, King Ghidorah flew off and instead fired it's Gravity Beams at them as it flew over them, damaging their hull but thanks to manuevering and barriers it did not destroy their ship. However, that did not change the fact that now the current Mothra was nothing more than white ice crystals falling from the sky down onto the shores and waters of Monster Island, as they fell they resembled Stars except only at day instead of night. Even in Death, she retained her beauty. Infact, her cry could be heard one final time as the crystals fell into the water, before Godzilla and Rodan's roars came into the picture aswell. The crew of the Gotengo readied for a Showdown with Godzilla, especially the Captain. However, no Atomic beam was fired.

"Why isn't he attacking us?", Maita questioned, "Shouldn't he be, trying to kill us?"

"He's not going to attack us", Gordon replied, "When he's got Ghidorah to Kill."

"He and Rodan are leaving Monster Island!", a woman member of the crew added in, observing that Rodan had just flown over the Gotengo without attack while Godzilla left the shores into the water, also not attacking the Gotengo. Possibly due to either Gordon's words or the stance Minilla and a young human boy took to him and the humans at the end of the 'Final War'.

"Then let's follow 'em.", Gordon said in response, no doubt knowing that Godzilla and Rodan had the same intentions as he and the EDF had the moment; Stopping King Ghidorah. As the Gotengo, Godzilla and Rodan were on their Journey, the Sobijin were shown to be turning over to the egg Mothra left on Infant Island at the end of their prayer. They bowed their heads to this Egg, as if knowing the entire threat the Earth faced, and began a second prayer once an orange aura of light shined on the two twins;

"Na intidihan mo ba, Mairoun doan maganda baron, Punta ka lang dito. Ka lang dito. Harika, at marupo. Harika, at marupo, rururu...", following their prayer and during their prayer, the orange aura seemed to turn into or cause numerous orange lights flashing from the egg, ending in crackings happening upon them. They lightly smiled, as soon enough a Mothra Larva hatched from the egg, however they soon became shocked as a twin hatched out. However, this twin was not a normal mothra larva. For one, they heard a roar similar to Rodan's instead of a roar of Mothra. As they looked on, it was a blacker more evil looking version of a mothra larva. Half of it's body was upright, the rest was like a normal caterpillar, and it was well armored compared to Mothra larva. It also had two large "feet" to stand on, and smaller ones seemed to line the rest of it's body. It also had red eyes, and it did have a more heavily barbed tail than Mothra. "Battra!", is what they both exclaimed upon seeing it. They were surprised to see the legendary dark Mothra reborn from Mothra's egg. As both a new Mothra and a new Battra were reborn, Counilor Xorda and his fellow Councilors continued to await the arrival of their fellow UGC allies.

"So, where is King Ghidorah heading too?", a Millenian Councilor asked while the Hologram now showed a hologram of Planet Earth (though it was merely a flat map on their table showing all of the continents and Islands),

"Here", Xorda answered, pointing right to Canada, the Canadian Shield area to be precise, "I have recieved word that a strange reading from one of our Kaiju or Mechs was found there. King Ghidorah could use some Allies in this, therefore we are investigating."

"What of this other Monster Island? Kaiju readings are off the charts over there!", that was of course an Xilien Councilor pointing out Monster Island II glowing red with Kaiju activity (essentially, the Land of earth was blue, Violet dots indicated UGC Monsters, Red indicated any other Kaiju or major military force), "or the Sample Ghidorah took from Godzilla."

"I've sent down a few fighters to get the Sample.", Xorda explained, "As for the Other Island, we'll let the Chancellor decide on that."

As the Crusier dealt with that, focus now went onto the base at the Canadian Shield in which the Mummified Monster (really the Showa Mechagodzilla), was found and kept for research. As of now, more of the monster had been uncovered, now revealing it's more shinier and silver metallic body. Ms. Otonoshi was still the one there, alongside numerous other researchers and the two M-Unit soldiers (Ryoichi Sugino and Shinichi Ozaki), were still there. All of them unaware that King Ghidorah was attacking and Godzilla and the Monster Island Monsters were lose (save Kumonga the spider for now) and running riot.

"This Looks like a robotic Godzilla", Sugino commented, to which the other two agreed.

"Which is why we're dubbing this, Mechagodzilla.", Otonoshi replied, "Could've used that name on Garuda or Kiryu, it would've made more sense. But, I wasn't the one present at the naming of those two."

"So, what exactly is this thing so important for again?", Ozaki further questioned.

"Well, we've tapped into it's mechanisms and got it to emit a signal", Otonoshi replied while typing on a computer, "So with luck, we're one step closer to using it for ourselves."

"What if we tell the Aliens we have their monster or something?", Surgino answered back, though he was possibly joking about this, which was ironically a fact.

"Possible, but again, most of the Xiliens were destroyed along with their mothership.", Otonoshi replied, "Since they said they needed our Mitochondria to survive, unless they have Life Support Systems they would either be extinct or endangered. Even then, their Mothership would most likely still be under construction if they were even around to rebuild it."

"Guess you're right.", Ryoichi remarked, shrugging lightly. Suddenly, just as other researchers passed by with testing machinery at long last the EDF managed to contact the research facility, specifically right through the computer near the three most important people there. Otonoshi answered the call via pressing the button to activate the call,

"Yes?"

"Ms. Otonoshi?", a EDF member asked, "Ms Otonoshi! You must prepare for the worst!", both Sugino and Ozaki then became surprised but into attention at the same time. No doubt, they feeled the worst was underway.

"What do you mean?", she asked in response to the Worker's warnings.

"King Ghidorah has returned! The Monster Island Monsters are free!", the worker warned her frantically, "We suggest you take preparations! Or Get out of there! They might head straight for you!"

"King Ghidorah?", Ms. Otonoshi added in wonder, as her (along with the other two) were unaware of what King Ghidorah exactly was, "What is King Ghidorah?", just as she said those words, King Ghidorah's flight finally reached Canada. However, Rodan, Godzilla and Gotengo were following. Regardless, however, King Ghidorah still flew straight over the city of Toronto, his wings themselves destroying countless buildings and bridges as he passed over them and his Gravity beam doing extra damage even to the famous Toronto tower. His roar struck terror into the hearts of the fearful citizens who were just then recieving word of the escaped monsters, but luckily for them Ghidorah's attack was brief as Toronto was not yet his objective. Instead, he focused on getting to Mechagodzilla.


	3. Don't F--- with the King

As King Ghidorah neared the Canadian shield, Ms. Otonashi, Ozaki, and Sugino all stayed in puzzlement for a brief moment upong hearing the name of the three headed dragon, as they had only heard of him in either History lessons or word of mouth. They had never witness the power Ghidorah had in his abilities at all.

"Isn't that that three headed dragon from the 60's?", Ozaki questioned, "The one from Outer Space?"

"Yes.", Otonoshi replied, "He's said to have Xilien Origins...we'd better get out of here!", of course with those words all three of them ran just as an Alarm sounded. Of course the two M-Unit personal had intentions of fighting the legendary beast while Otonoshi both worried about getting away from it and the safety of the experiment aswell as it's purpose. The Alarm itself signaled that King Ghidorah was much nearer than before, approaching the facility at great speed as the scientists evacuated to allow EDF troops of Tanks, Mazers, Helicopters, Planes and even two Gotengo like (though they missed the drill and instead looked more like giant Pelican Dropships from halo combined with parts from the Gotengo such as rear engienes and size) gunships were lifted up into the air called 'Super-X IV's as the names on their sides said. No doubt they were heading straight for King Ghidorah alongside the other forces as Civilians and Scientists alike were escorted and evacuated out of the area. M-Unit soldiers with their powerful guns took the role as Ground Support for the Vehicles, and in the distance they could here the roars of King Ghidorah. Ms. Otonoshi and the two males with her were one of the last to evacuate, and came out just as the roars were heard.

"So, Godzilla's main rival at last.", Sugino commented upon hearing the roar, him and Ozaki in a slight battle stance.

"Go.", Ozaki said to Otonoshi and Sugino both, "I'll handle it from here."

"What? No way!", the other M-Unit soldier replied, "I'll take care of Ghidorah easy!"

"I doubt either one of you could do much against him, physically.", Otonoshi added in, though this was not answered back by any of the two.

"This is what I was meant to do.", Ozaki remarked, "I'm a Kiezer. He's the Prince of Terror. I'm the best shot this blockade has at beating him, or at least one of them."

"Yeah, but I don't see why we both can't fight him."

"Someone has to protect her.", Ozaki then remarked, to which Otonoshi became slightly offended at hearing of course.

"With all respect, I can take care of myself.", she defended herself with, "I don't NEED a man to actually defend myself."

"With all respect back", Ozaki replied back, "It's my choice. I don't want to cause anyone else to die, and I will save anyone's life that I can. Now, just go. Keep eachother safe, please." in response both of the other two had a brief moment of utter scilence. Neither one wanted to leave their position in the Argument, however with King Ghidorah nearing and the EDF forces moving in closer and closer to him in response, there was not much time at all to decide that. As such, the scilence soon ended with Otonoshi seeing Ozaki's point though not liking it at all;

"Be Safe.", was all she said, and Ozaki nodded his head silently as she and Sugino both then left (though both reluctantly), allowing Ozaki to finally join the ground forces that were standing up against the infamous and remembered King Ghidorah. As Sugino and Otonoshi escaped the scene, Ozaki and the EDF forces present finally had the three headed dragon approach them at last. The dragon let out it's roars as the EDF Ground vehicle let out all of their weapons at him, showing no mercy. However, the same could be said for King Ghidorah who's Gravity Beams destroyed all of the ground Vehicles as he then became grounded, destroying a massive hangar like building inside of the facility before continuing to launch his Gravity beams upwards at the planes and Gunships that were in the air. The Planes were quickly destroyed alongside the building holding Mechagodzilla which became damaged more and more. However, the Super-X Iv's relentlessly began firing it's missles and machine gun cannons (Rapid firing Cannons basically) at the monster, even aiming for the wings but doing no damage at all. Since King Ghidorah's gravity beams came with no indication of charging, the captains immediately had the deflectors put up (for the Super X IV's they were an energy absorbing barrier), and as they let out their attack the M-Unit soldiers immediately screamed their battle cries and took to fighting King Ghidorah. Seeing this, King Ghidorah fired down his left and right Gravity beams down at them as the Middle one aimed at the Super X-IV's. The M-Unit soldiers jumped with great agility to avoid the attacks, and some jumped on rubble from the destroyed Facility to attempt firing missles and blasts from their own weapons at King Ghidorah. However, King Ghidorah unlike Ebirah, was barely affected by the attacks, and as the Super X-IV's energy barrier was unable to absorb King Ghidorah's Beams (as they were not radiation), the other beams destroyed the tower-like structures (that were cylindars beside the hangar) that the M-Unit soldiers were on. The others, alongside Ozaki, fought on the ground. Being a Kiezer, Ozaki was determined to stop King Ghidorah, and using his power he jumped along the rumble from the destroyed structures as King Ghidorah began walking towards the building that Mechagodzilla was inside of. In his stomps, M-Unit soldiers only barely evaded death by jumping with agility and continuing their firing, but to no avail. However through jumping on the rubble, Ozaki was actually able to get onto King Ghidorah's left neck, and specifically aimed to take down the Middle one. As the left one aimed up to fire at one of the Super X-IV's alongside the right head, he siezed the moment and jumped straight onto the middle head. As Ghidorah roared, Ozaki lost his shot at firing at the head as King Ghidorah then began flapping his wings to create Hurricane force winds, sending debris and even smaller buildings hurling at the main building of the facility, thus causing it even more damage.

"He's destroying the Facility!", one of the Super X-IVs' commanders said, "Kill him!"

"Destroy it!", a British comamnder in the other one said but also to the M-Unit soldiers who were actually being sent flying into the main facility base or getting flung into debris, "Give it all you've got to destroy it!"

As these orders were given, King Ghidorah's non-nuclear or Atomic Gravity Beams were too much for the right Super X-IV which was beginning to send out sparks and smoke from it's body. Regardless, both kept on firing and attempting to absorb King Ghidorah's gravity beam, to no avail however. They also did their best to steer clear of the Hurricane force winds generated from his wings. Meanwhile, on the middle head was Ozaki, and he had just gotten to the top of it's mouth. He looked down and watched in mourning as his fellow Mutants were being killed in no doubt painful ways, and as the Super X-IV's were unable to sustain much damage. This more than enough for him to attempt in carrying out his plan of attack. With no hesitation he aimed his gun right at King Ghidorah's brain cavity of the Middle head, however, King Ghidorah's left and right heads saw this, and this prompted the Center one to violently move upwards all the way, causing Ozaki to lose his ballance and fall straight off of the Kaiju. However, that was not enough as King Ghidorah also then got up from it's perch on the ground aswell, and fired more Gravity beams at the Super X-IV's as it approached them at it's top speed. Though Ozaki was holding onto King Ghidorah's left Tail with all his might, the Super X-IV's finally met their explosive end when King Ghidorah's wings and body flew right passed them and touched them, the force of this was enough to cause both gunships to violently explode. This of course, left Ozaki as the only force in the area against King Ghidorah until the Gotengo, Rodan and Godzilla (or Mothra and Battra larvae) arrived to help him. Knowing this, he watched as the ground below him was littered with burning remains of vehciles and corpses of countless M-Unit Soldiers, but also transformed into Ghidorah circling around the damaged main Facility base that was right at the foot of the Canadian Shield'd Ontario Region. Eventually, Ghidorah calculated the best way of entering it, and began dropping down while also firing his Gravity beams to do extra damage to the base. Despite Ozaki's efforts to get back ontop, his gun fell to the roof of the main building just as King Ghidorah finally reached the base and fell through it. His massive weight punched right into the inside of the base, destroy it completely and sending out massive explosions, his tail causing extra damage alongside his Ozaki was no doubt killed in the massive destruction, Ghidorah's roar could be heard as his body punched through all floors of the Main Building, and his Gravity Beams made short work of it until Mechagodzilla's body was completely uncovered. This of course gave the Aliens above Earth a look at what exactly it was that the signal was. Xorda saw this and knew it;

"Well, if it isn't Councilor Sasquaka's Machine.", he was of course speaking of the head Black Hole Planet 3 aliens Councilor, "Seems like it wasn't so destroyed after all."

"But what we will do with it?", another Xilien asked to the head councilor.

"Us?", Xorda replied, "Nothing. The Chancellor and the Armada are already here.", of course he was commenting on the fact that an army of Millions, possibly Trillions, of ships of all the species of the UGC (described in Chapter 1), were pouring into the area, with the giant Capital Space Station (also described in Chapter 1 but it's basically a really think and wide Halo Ring surrounding a planetoid of metal twice the size of Earth or so) in the dead center of it. Within all of the large ships were countless fighter vessles, the counterpart to fighter jets. All of them approached Xorda's ship, and two of them (A BHP3 Cruiser which resembled a Covenant from Halo Supercarrier but with an extra "hook" on top and a ship that looked like a massive Sphere mixed in with a straight shaped ship) went in close to Xorda's ship, boarding it. Two tubes from both ships extended and attached to both ends of the ship Xorda was using, as both ships were on either side, and as the massive Armada continued to approach Earth's orbit but not go onto the planet, several new figures walked into Xorda's chambers as those already in stood in respect. They were; Councilor Sasquaka the head BHP3 Councilor who dressed similarly to the Human's Pope alongside his more Munkly dressed fellow BHP3 Councilors (only seven of them), Head Millenian Councilor Gekar with his Vice Councilor Feros, and SHNM Head Councilor Sigma-Par and three of his fellow Councilors. However, there was also one more person to enter the room. The most important member of the Galaxy's Community, the highest ranked of all, the leader of the race that rules; The Chancellor herself and half of her fellow Stymphaliax Councilors. What is a Stymphaliax? Well, they resemble the Xenomorphs (Alien from Alien) but their tail has a circual part to the barb much like a scorpion, their body is visibly more segmented much like insects and Arthoropods, their eyes are also similar to that of an Insects aswell, their skin colour is a bit more redish in tone (but blue tints are on the Chancellor), they sport raptor hook claws on their feet, have no second mouth (but their barb is poisonous), and their hands are instead the pinchers of a Crayfish (Crawfish). Each Individual also sports a large Crest on their head, the Current Chancellor's resembled that of the Elite Councilors from Halo 2 in a way (that is the best description I can say). They walked in a position that their legs were bent at the knee, and on their segmented body marks of unused limbs could be seen, of course they were simply tucked in, resembling a rib cage in being so. Either way, they were clearly too small to be used and were just like Crab and Crayfish legs, but matching the skin tone, and other than as an external rib cage above the Exoskeleton were completely useless.

"Chancellor.", one of the Xilien Councilors said, and Xorda then gave up his seat to the Chancellor who was visibly weak as she took her spot.

"Councilor", the Chancellor replied before she coughed a bit, "What is your Status on the Mission, Xorda?"

"The Humans have been proven as aggressive.", the Councilor explained, "King Ghidorah has gotten the sample ready for pick up on Monster Island and is tearing easily through their defenses, aswell as having freed all of the Monsters on Earth to further distract them. We have also found the robot that the Black Hole Planet 3's lost."

"What you say?!", Councilor Sasquaka exclaimed, surprised, "Where is it?"

"On Earth.", Xorda replied, gesturing to the hologram which then revealed from bird's eye view the MechaGodzilla exposed on the human base that King Ghidorah was demolishing but also trying to not harm Mechagodzilla. "King Ghidorah helped us uncover it."

"Chancellor, we must use that machine!", Sasquaka said to the UGC leader as she coughed once more, "It will aid in this War we are now in!"

"That machine hasn't been used in years!", one of the BHP3 Councilors added, "Are you sure it will work, sir?"

"Of course it will!", Sasquaka barked, "It has to! I think I remember how to activate it!"

"Then by all means", the Chancellor spoke before she coughed and then spoke, "Give us a second monster, and someone make sure that someone achieves the Godzilla samples.", Xorda nodded in response and soon enough left the room as Sasquaka took to ordering King Ghidorah.

"King Ghidorah!", the Head Councilor began to the communicator device (Ghidorah only takes orders from Head Councilors or the Chancellor), "Fire a Gravity Beam directly into Mechagodzilla's eyes!"

"Woudln't that hurt it?", the Chancellor asked,

"No, the energy of Gravity Beams give him more power!", Sasquaka revealed, "So Ghidorah, fire a away until he wakes!", in response focus moves on back to the Ground, where King Ghidorah was following the Head BHP3 Councilor's orders. As such, Mechagodzilla was fired at by King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. Rather than being damaged, the mecha absorbed the energy and slowly powered up as he did so. As Mechagodzila's awakening went on and a Gotengo sized Slingshot shaped Spaceship (with an energy field in the center and a handle shaped end along with a gun weapon on the bottom) flew down to Monster Island from Xorda's ship, the Gotengo and it's two Kaiju allies were by that time nearing Canada via the Pacific Ocean, but since Rodan and the Gotengo were in the Air, they kept moving when a Giant Sea Serpent latched onto Godzilla (the same serpent from King Kong Escapes), and actually attempted to constrict Godzilla's body.

"Godzilla's in trouble!", one of the crew members of the Gotengo exclaimed out loud, but Captain Gordon knew that Godzilla didn't need help with a mere giant snake.

"Just give him a few seconds.", was his only response. He was of course correct, as though the Serpent first seemed like it was winning, it made a fatal flaw when it's head turned to face Godzilla's face. This Gave the Kaiju king more than enough of an opening to charge his Atomic Breath and with a loud and triumphant roar fire it right at the Serpent's head. Since the Serpent was not as powerful as King Ghidorah, it was easily decapitated and fallen into the wateras Godzilla continued following in the Gotengo and Rodan's path (though now the Gotengo and Rodan were farther ahead with Rodan being farther than the other two). Eventually, Godzilla took completely underwater, letting Rodan and the Gotengo move on towards King Ghidorah.

"Where did that damn lizard go?!", Teriuihi Maita exclaimed upon seeing Godzilla do this, "Is there another monster?"

"Don't worry about Godzilla.", Gordon answered without worry, "He can take care of himself. We've gotta take care of Ghidorah."

"Yes sir.", Maita replied, going back to his duty onboard the Gotengo. As this went on, Godzilla took to the seas primarily because he was actually pulled under by the large tentacles of Oodako itself, coming up from the deep and grabbing Godzilla by the legs. Godzilla roared beneath the Waters as the beast was attempting to drag him good, wrapping it's tentacles around the king more and more, and then having it's body go ontop of Godzilla's chest as the two moved farther and farther towards the deep. Godzilla attempted to pull the Octopus off of him but it was crushing him with too much force. As such, he used his Atomic breath on it. The shock of this right in the eye was enough to punch a hole straight through the Octopus aswell as get not only a massive cloud of Ink to spray into the waters but also get the tentacles to unwrap Godzilla and allow him to make a swim back for the surface. However, unlike the giant Serpent that first attack Godzilla, the Octopus immediately began regeneratiing it's cells, as the undamaged cells instantly began copying themselves for repare, even those within the burnt organs inside. Until it was fully healed, though, it was simply sinking deeper into the depths of the sea. Meanwhile, Rodan and the Gotengo both flew directly over the Metro Vancouver of Canada, both avoiding destroying the city whose citizens simply looked on in awe. However, they soon looked in fear as Godzilla came out from the Surface right in the harbor of the city of Vancouver, and with his roar sounding the entire city's population began fleeing in terror. Of course, high above in the now three ships, the Chancellor witnessed this aswell as him walking onto the land of City, just beginning to cause destruction to the Canadian City.

"So, that is Godzilla?", the Chancellor questioned, as it matched the descriptions she was briefed on of Godzilla.

"It must be.", Sasquaka replied, "Since Ghidorah is already in play, and Mechagodzilla soon will be, we only have a few monsters to choose from to send out. I say we use one to test that Xilien's statement of Godzilla's power."

"Send in Gigan.", the Chancellor ordered, Godzilla in the video now destroying the Greater Vancouver Electoral Area A (which is essentially the Western end of Vancouver's area), and was plowing through it, completely demolishing the University of British Columbia and the University Endowment Lands as the Xilien councilors became silent before answering;

"I am sorry ma'am, but it turns out that Xorda's son and our Military Commander took Gigan with them to their War.", one male Councilor explained, "and, he was destroyed. We have however detected his remains still existing, but it will take an uncalculatable amount of time before he can be restored completely."

"Then what other Kaiju can we use?!", the Chancellor exclaimed, which was followed by a gastly cough.

"Only a few", a SHNM councilor replied, "There is of course our Home Planet. Before we left it, the Pollution on it from the last dominant species on it, before you're kind Uplifted us of course", he was of course referring to the Chancellor's race coming to the Home Planet and Uplifting the SHNM and saving them from their Pollution filled planet, "Had Smog devouring Monsters on it that we called Hedorahs. Perhaps those could be of assistance, unfortunately, we don't have any able to be used by us."

"Then get some!", the Chancellor then demanded, once more then letting out a cough, "And remember to be careful with the monster this time! We need it willing to cooperate with us if it's not born in captivity like Ghidorah or Gigan!"

"I will have our forces go in right away.", the Councilor repsonded, instantly turning to his fellow councilors.

"So", the Chancellor coughed, "We can't use Monster X or Gigan, King Ghidorah is powering up your Mech, any monsters that we can use?"

"Yongary.", Sasquaka remarked, "Yongary is still alive! He is not as powerful as King Ghidorah or Mecha, but he is definitely a good test for Godzilla!"

"Send him in.", with those words from the Chancellor, a beam came down from the Space Station's sphere center, heading straight for Earth. As it neared, it formed into a monster that vaguely resembled Godzilla, except that it had more prominent eyes, three horns on it's head, a diamond on it's forhead, and a longer tail aswell. He also had a larger head aswell, and was an infamous monster in South Korea (Basically, it's Reptilian from the movie Reptilian/Yongary). As Godzilla just then reached the city of Vancouver from the Election Area, right ontop of the Granville Street Bridge was where Yongary was dropped onto. Godzilla turned to face the monster and both shared roars at eachother upon noticing eachother. Within seconds, both monsters charged at eachother, only to then twirl around as they clashed and eventually their tails damaged several of the tall Vancouver buildings as their bodies came closer to the main parts of the city. Godzilla then fired his atomic breath at Yongary, however Yongary jumped to the side so he could avoid it, causing numerous buildings in the tall city to be completely demolished due to Godzilla's beam, leaving very little left of the Skyline. Yongary then followed this with a Fireball from his mouth, which Godzilla also jumped out of the way to avoid. Yongary was angered and then charged at Godzilla, who then grabbed Yongary by the head when the other monster attempted to head-butt him. Within moments Yongary was pushed straight into one of the tallest buildings of the city, and then prepared his atomic Breath, however Yongary once more jumped into the air only this time to slam right into a building and be dropped straight to the ground. As Godzilla then approached his foe, Yongary stood up and fired fireballs at Godzilla as he backed up towards the Rogers Arena, with Godzilla demolishing any buildings in his way and dodging the fireballs. It was right when the staidum was reached that Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray right at Yongary's foot, tripping him right into the Arena and destroying it, but the King wasn't finished yet. To finish off Yongary he charged his Atomic Ray as Yongary was preparing to get up. This charged ray was charged more than his previous ones, and once it was fired it was powerful enough to completely destroy the opposing monster in one massive explosion that also caused three of the surrounding buildings to explode as Godzilla let out his roar of complete terror. On the ship, the Councilor's watched with Anxiety as they witnessed one of their few useable monsters be turned into nothing more than a flaming reptilian corpse.

"What do we do now?", one of the Millenian Councilors questioned at the scene.

"We wait.", was all that the Chancellor said as her answer. "Yongary has slown him down enough.", once more focus turns back to the ground, specifically as Rodan and the Gotengo arrived at the Canadian Shield facility. Rodan roared and swooped down towards King Ghidorah at high speed as the Gotengo launched all of it's Missles and lazers directly at the monster. However, the Gravity Beams had just then completely powered up the Showa Mechagodzilla which let out it's robitc loud and menacing roar and fired it's rainbow coloured eye lazers directly at Rodan before following it with missles from it's fingers and a red chest lazer. The Gotengo's weapons fired right at King Ghidorah and though they had more effect than normal missles, they had little power against Ghidorah who turned around and fired his Gravity Beams as Rodan fell to the ground in visible pain and even visibly scarred by Mechagodzilla's attacks. Mechagodzilla let out his roar once more and fired his Lazer's at Rodan while having toe missles, finger missles and even knee missles fire right at the Gotengo repeatedly. The Gotengo and Rodan both were far too little to face off against too Kaiju like Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla, and were both clearly overpowered. However, the Gotengo managed to survive even though the inside and outside were visibly damaged and having explosions all over it.

"We can't take much more!", one of the Gotengo's minor crew members exclaimed in worry.

"Keep firing at those things!", Gordon answered, "Don't Give up! Focus Half and Half on 'em! Fire Absolute Zero!"

"Got it!", Maita was the one who then took little further waiting as he instantly activated the Absolute Zero cannon right at King Ghidorah as the Missles Focused on Mechagodzilla. However, Ghidorah ocne more flew into the Air to avoid the Missles while Mechagodzilla fired his eye lazers at the Gotengo's missles. Though it didn't stop the monsters, the lazer did briefly give the Gotengo and Rodan a break. This brief was enough for it to focus it's lazers on King Ghidorah while it's missles focused on Mechagodzilla. King Ghidorah fired his Gravity beams down, but since his necks moved constantly the left and right ones would constantly miss but the Middle would get the most direct hits on the Gotengo and further damage the ship. Meanwhile, Mechagodzilla's lazers and missles were destroying the ones the Gotengo was dishing out. However, on occasion Mechagodzilla would land a direct hit, and would in turn cause great damage to the Gotengo that was clearly nearing it's end with every second as Rodan was slowly dying on the ground from Mechagodzilla now stepping on his body to add insult and an extra injury. Soon enough, Otonoshi and Sugino were a distance away but still could here and see what was going on. Both were convinced the Gotengo was going to fail.

"The Gotengo!", Otonoshi cried out, "Theres no way even Gordon could last against two monsters!"

"We gotta do something!", Sugino exclaimed, hoping there was anything he could do, "Perhaps we can distract those monsters!"

"It's hopeless.", Otonoshi moped, "We can just hope Garuda or Jet Jaguar come around or Godzilla shows up before the Gotengo dies."

"Damn it!", Sugino barked, not accepting that there wasn't much he could do as he and Otonishi watched from a hillside away from the Facility, slightly hidden by the forestry of Canada.

"I just hope Ozaki is alright.", Otonoshi then added, "I think he might actually be alive."

"Yeah, I hope so too.", Sugino responded, "Trust me, we're gonna get through this."

"How?", the woman added in response, "It's not like we can summon Mothra or Baragon ourselves.", it was then however that the earth beneath them started to rumble, causing them both to then grab on to trees to keep balance. Both of them panicked and were worried, but soon enough massive amounts of dirt came infront of them and even showered upon them as it headed straight for the Gotengo, Mechagodzilla and King Ghidorah. It was clear that something was burrowing underground, and Otonoshi and Sugino both hoped to God that it was an Earth Defender. As the dirt came in close, Gordon did a last resort move against King Ghidorah as the inside of his ship was full of smoke, sparks and obvious damage;

"Active the Drill.", was his command.

"What?", Maita asked, confused and surprised at this order, "What good would that do?"

"We're ramming right into that Bastard's wing.", Gordon remarked, "Get his ass back on the Ground."

"Sir are you crazy?!", another crew member complained, "What if he kills us on our way?!"

"Go full speed. Floor this damn ship.", Gordon answered,

"On it.", Maita answered as he then turned on the Drill against the operator's will. Of course, after that Gordon was no doubt ready to commence the attack.

"Floor it.", was all he said before the Gotengo was sent at it's top speed, ramming right at King Ghidorah's right wing. Mechagodzilla's weapons, all of them, fired at it but missed as soon as the Gotengo began it's attack. King Ghidorah tried to grab the ship but was too slow and caught off guard by the Gotengo's speed and as such, his wing was ripped straight through. The Entire Gotengo ripped a massive gaping hole right through King Ghidorah's wing much to the Dragon's pain. As the Chancellor and the Council watched in shock and dismay, King Ghidorah fell back towards the ground screeching in pain. However, it was just a drop the ground. As Mechagodzilla focused on the Gotengo, it kept moving to avoid his strikes and eventually got him to actually fire his weapons at King Ghidorah to further add to the monster's pain. Eventually Mechagodzilla decided to simply start flying on his own, but this was just as a giant golden horn with an armored body behind it came up from under Ghidorah and actually jolted him up into the air and right at Mechagodzilla, sending both monsters back to the ground but off of Rodan. The Gotengo was surprised to see what beast popped up from beneath the surface. It was a caterpillar like being similar to Mothra, but it was not her. It was a darker, more armoured, and more monsterous version of her larvae state. It was Battra in larval form.

"Is that...", one of the Gotengo's crew began,

"Battra!", Otonoshi exclaimed, much to Sugino's confusion.

"What?", of course Battra let out it's Rodan like roar as he said that response, "What's Battra?"

"It's a monster created to destroy Mankind!", Otonoshi replied, "I did my research on Earth's Gaurdian Monsters, it's the more Violent and Sadistic Twin of Mothra!"

"Geat, just when things were looking barely better.", was all Sugino said in response. However, Battra at the time at least seemed to be on their side as he came up to the ground completely and was firing uncontrolled purple beams from his eyes and orange beams from his horn at Mechagodzilla and Ghidorah while they were damaged and on top of eachother on the ground. He also walked towards them (he has too "Feet" which he walks on, they are really more like spikes though).

"Didn't Godzilla kill that thing?", Gordon asked from the Gotengo as he and the crew watched Battra helping them rather than fighting them at the same time.

"Yes, he did.", a crew member answered, "Perhaps, it's a new Battra."

"Whatever the reason, let's ask it later.", Gordon replied, "For now, just take it's help!", after those words came the Gotengo's massive firing of missles and lazers right at where Battra's beams were firing at. Otonoshi and Sugino were happy to see the two working together and keeping Ghidorah and Mechgodzilla at bay. The Roars and Screams of both monsters could be heard from the smoke and explosions where they lay, but they could only barely be seen. That of course until King Ghidorah shot out his Gravity beams once more, distracting the Gotengo as he charged back on his feet at Battra. Thoug he attempted to toss Battra into the air, such a task was difficult since Battra was no Mothra, and this also gave Battra the chance to swiftly stab King Ghidorah in the chest with his barbed tail, and actually twist it so that Ghidorah would be flung to the left onto the ground. Battra followed this with a shot of the orange beam before Mechagodzilla's rainbow eye beam game into play and shot at him. Battra shot out the purple lazers at Mechagodzilla in response, but soon enough Mechagodzilla dashed at Battra and actually began punching the beast to distract it and allow Ghidorah time to get up from the fight. Battra retaliated with head butts with his horn and such, but Mechagodzilla would kick and then punch in response and fire his red chest lazer aswell. Once Ghidorah was back on his feet, he began adding in his own Gravity Beams aswell. Even the Gotengo's firepower was not doing much to aid Battra as the monsters were clearly overpowering the damaged Gotengo. That is until, a red Atomic beam came from behind King Ghidorah with a spiral around it. It struck Ghidorah right at the base of the Middle head and ripped straight through it's neck, and in a massive explosion the entire Neck had a firey explosion alongside blood come out of it's mouth, tearing the neck apart as the explosion expanded inside of it. King Ghidorah writhed in complete pain, as Mechagodzilla looked on at where the beam came from; Godzilla. The mighty king of the monsters roared in triumph at the grounded and writhing Ghidorah, and now both Godzilla and Battra turned to Mechagodzilla. Mechagodzilla, now up against three opponets, was then planning his move as three rivals approached him. As such he aimed his Finger missles at Godzilla and fired away as his red chest lazer and toe and knee and missles went right at Battra, and his head turned backwords and fired the eye beam directly at the Gotengo. All three opponets were further kept at bay as the Gotengo was forced to dodge the multiple shots Mechagodzilla was dishing out while also attempting but failing to land in shots with it's own weapon.

"I can't get a direct hit in!", one of the Gotengo's weapon controllers remarked.

"Keep firing!", Gordon yelled out, "Let Godzilla kill that Bitch!"

As Gordon commanded that order, the Gotengo then let out every last bit of firepower save it's Absolute Zero cannon (they didn't want to risk freezing Godzilla or Battra) right at Mechagodzilla. The robot was unable to fire at all of the Missles and lazers and as such it's head took most of the weapon's. This was enough to give Battra a striking with all of his beams (he had two purple so it's technically three), and he fired it right at Mechagodzilla's chest area when it opened up to fire the red lazer. This caused further damage and made Mechagodzilla briefly focus on Battra, allowing Godzilla to rush up to the monster and roar as he then tangled with Mechagodzilla. Godzilla first tried a tail whip which failed as Mechagodzilla jumped and did an in-air Kick at Godzilla's chest. However, the Gotengo fired at Mechagodzilla with a second barrage, damaging him enough to allow Battra to use his tail like a Scorpions and strike Mechagodzilla into Godzilla's arms who then tossed the beast back down to the ground. The robot was now getting beaten at last as the two watchers cheered in joy at the sight. Mechagodzilla was not done, however, as he attempted one last missle barrage at Godzilla, which failed when Battra's horn beam destroyed almost all of the Missles as they fired and allowed Godzilla to approach the cyborg copy. Unable to stop Godzilla now, Mechagodzilla had grown weakned by all of the firing on it as the Gotengo and Battra relentlessly fired their missles and beams at it while Godzilla hatched a plan. The monster king grabbed onto Mechagodzilla's head and actually began forcing it to turn against Mechagodzilla's will. The robot attempted with all it's might to resist Godzilla, but this force began breaking it's head, causing sparks to fly alongside smoke. As it's master's watched in horror, Mechagodzilla's head was ripped off of it's body by Godzilla with a roar of triumph alongside Battra and the Gotengo aswell. However, the battle was not won yet. This was because King Ghidorah was actually still alive, and despite having a massive hole in it's wing it actually managed to slowly gain enough altitude to actually fly over the Canadian Shield base and towards the forestry that Otonoshi and Sugino were hiding in. Of course they panicked, but they didn't know Ghidorah was making a last desperate attempt to return to the UGC. However, this attempt failed once Godzilla fired a normal atomic ray right into the other wing, creating an explosion and another hole on the wing. He also continued to fire it along Ghidorah's body aswell, even htting where the middle head was originally. With all of this pain, King Gidorah descended to it's painful fall, luckily beyond Otonoshi and Sugino. Convinced that King Ghidorah was deceased at last, the entire crew of the Gotengo cheered and Battra and Godzilla roared in triumphant victory.

"So now onto Battra.", Gordon said in response, planning on attacking Battra within moments as it has a history of destroying Humanity and attacking them unlike Mothra. However, before he could even think of doing so, he was stopped;

"No, you musn't!", were the voices he heard, alongside the rest of the crew, and it was none other than the Shobijin themselves. The two twin 'fairies' that Mothra had with her all of the time. As the confused crew looked around, a bright light came right into the room, flashing completely into it and bringing both Otonoshi and Sugino, along with Miki Saegusa into the Gotengo's main room. Of course,all three of them were confused, but the entire crew really looked instead to the floating Shobijin that were inside of the room instead.

"What the Hell?", Gordon responded, completely stunned by this happening, and as to who these two girls were.

"Battra is on your side!", the Shobijin explained, "He is not here to cause you trouble!"

"You're the two who told us about Gigan!", Otonoshi added in to the two Shobijin, who nodded in response as they floated.

"Yes, we are. We are the Earth's cosmos, we're supposed to keep peace and stability within Earth and the Universe.", the two explained, "The Mothra that was killed has finished her deal with Battra."

"So, that deal she made with Battra.", Miki added in, "Was that while she took care of the Asteroid, that she would let Battra be reborn again?"

"Yes.", the Shobijin answered, "If Mothra was ever to die again, one of her children would be the redeemed Battra. There is a massive invasion on the way from the United Galactic Council, and you will need the help of all Earth Defenders to win."

"The Earth Defenders?", Miki Saegusa questioned.

"You're saying, theres more?", Otonoshi added in.

"Yes.", the Shobijin answered, "Mothra's new larvae is staying on Infant Island to help only if needed, but there are many more resting Earth Defenders awaiting to be awakened. King Caesar should be in Okinawa, and Baragon should be resting in the area you call Russia. Manda must be convinced to stop Guarding his destroyed Kingdom."

"Didn't we kill Manda?", one of the Gotengo crew members replied, "Back in 2004?"

"Yes", the Shobijin answered, "But the new one isn't the same one. It is instead a ressurrection of the original, a reincarnation of ancient beast known as Bagan that seperated to form Manda and Baragon."

"So.", Gordon began, "What we need to do is actually wake up these Monsters?"

"Yes.", the Shobijin answered, "We will guide you to their locations and help you convince them", they then explained, "While Godzilla and Battra take care of the escaped monsters."

"You want us to leave Godzilla?", Maita responded, "That's insane! I don't think we need to listen to this! Our Mechs should be enough!"

"It is understandable you would think that", the Shobijin remarked, "But you would understand our side if you knew just what you were up against."

"They have a point you know.", Sugino answered, walking towards the two but speaking to Maita, "The United Galactic Council doesn't sound like just one species."

"Yes.", Saegusa added, "Just, what is the United Galactic Council exactly?"

"They are basically the dominant Military in the Galaxy.", the Cosmos explained, "Made up of Millenians, Mysterians, Xiliens, Space Hunter Nebula M, Black Hole Planet 3, and even the Stymphaliax speices."

"The Stymphaliax?", Maita questioned, "So what, Giant Birds?"

"No.", the Shobijin corrected, "They are more like Scorpions or Crabs, but with a hunched stance their bodies."

"I thought the Millenians were extinct.", Otonoshi added, "After the Fourth Godzilla took Orga down."

"They aren't.", the Shobijin explained, "The one you met that became Orga was merely a combination of the crew of the ship itself, and not the entire species. They became endangered after their Planet died, but they now survive thanks to the Stymphaliax who offerred their Citadel to them."

"The Citadel?", Maita once more questioned, "So, they're Religious?"

"You know, if you didn't interrupt them maybe they'd explain.", Sugino added in, turning to Maita with a bit of fustration in his voice from Maita's interruptions of the Shobijin.

"Just asking questions.", Maita said to defend himself, "Don't see what's wrong with it."

"Maita", Captain Gordon suddenly added in on his own, "Let the Girls speak. You two go on."

"Yes.", the Shobijin bowed to show respect, "The Citadel is the Council's primary ship and the current home of the Stymphaliax, Mysterians and Millenians who have all lost their original home planets from respectively a Supernova, War and the Planet exploding. After you first encountered the Mysterians, the Stymphaliax came across them, and with a debate of the council the Mysterians were added into the Galactic Council though they are certainly not the highest ranking race and have the smallest population within it. The Millenians have been in the council for much longer, and infact were the third species to join it, following the Stymphaliax and Black Hole Planet 3 who both shared the same Homeworld and actually fought over it until founding the council, they are also the only races known to have Supreme Chancellors within the Council who serve as the Monarch. The Xiliens followed shortly afterwards, initially going against the Council resulting in half the species being turned Cybernetic while the other half joining the Council. The Space Hunter Nebula M were saved from a polluted planet."

"Well, now we have an idea of these guys", Gordon answered, "But what exactly are they doing against us? They sound pretty damn normal."

"Well", the Shobijin answered, "One Xilien ship escaped the Mothership that their Military Commander and his Second in Command used to attack you."

"Wait", Otonoshi interrupted, "So, you're saying that those weren't the leaders of the Species?"

"Yes.", the Shobijin answered, "You see, the species together are run by the Councilors, however there are lower ranked leaders that run the Species Military. For the most part they follow the Council's orders, but the last Xilien went against the Head Xilien Councilor and took the Mothership to Earth. He was only trying peace with your kind in-order to avoid the Council finding out what he was doing."

"Well, what about that ship that escaped?", Sugino then questioned, "What next?"

"We believe that they lied.", Shobijin answered, "It is most likely they have, otherwise the entire Galactic Council wouldn't be in orbit right now."

"All of them are above us?", Miki Saegusa exclaimed, and the entire crew of the Gotengo became intimidated and worried, even captain Gordon was surprised to hear those words. "The Entire Government?"

"Yes.", the Shobijin confirmed, "They sent down King Ghidorah, but when you're Military attacked that was enough to confirm their faith in the lie."

"You're positive they've been lied to?", Miki Saegusa questioned, to which the Shobijin nodded to show their response.

"Is there anyway we can strike peace with them?", Sugino then questioned, "I mean, I hope there is."

"It could be possible.", the Shobijin answered, "But unlikely. King Ghidorah was one of the monsters directly from the current Chancellor's homeworld, and it was born from her very own estate on the Citadel itself."

"So I guess we got the rest of the Council to worry about?", Gordon asked in slight wonder, "Any Chance of Majority rule helping us?"

"Again, it is Unlikely.", the Shobijin answered, "Gigan belonged to the Space Hunter Nebula M, and he was destroyed on Earth by Mothra and Godzilla, the Second in Command of the Xiliens that attacked you that later became the Controller was the son of the Head Xilien Councilor, the Mysterians still hold a grudge on Humanity for what you put them through years ago, and the Millenians that became Orga had the son of a Millenian Councilor mixed in with it."

"What about the Black Hole Planet 3?", Otonoshi then questioned. Of the Shobijin revealed one last bit of unfortunate news then;

"They created Mechagodzilla.", was all that they said. Of course, this made the crew of the Gotengo very upset, as their ship was definitely not going to last against the entire UGC Invasion force, and Captain Gordon knew that well. As such, he made a decision to not go into their new mission right away, but instead prepare.

"Well, then we better get repairs on this thing then.", he began after careful thought, "No way this ship's gonna last through all of that in this state."

"Battra will stay close by", the Shobijin responded, "Incase any of the Council's forces attempt to attack you."

"Then Let's go." Gordon then finished, and with the Shobijin onboard and Battra staying close by (burrowing underground to cause as little destruction as possible), the Gotengo left Godzilla to head the other way as the ship itself headed to the EDF HQ to get Reparis, Improvements, and alert the rest of the world to the upcoming threat above them. As Battra and the Gotengo did so, high above in the combined three ships, Xorda's small ship came back as the Chancellor and Sasquaka along with the others in the room were all still looking at the Hologram in shock.

"Mecha!", the BHP3 Councilor exclaimed, "That Godzilla destroyed our most powerful creation!"

"along with King Ghidorah...", the Chancellor replied, her weak voice actually sounding sad aswell, "The Very being I raised since I was a Youngling. My Mother got him for me on the Seventh Day.", of course she was naming a Holiday that they have which is on the Seventh day of a Citadel's year. The Counterpart to Christmas essentially.

"What will we do now, Chancellor?", the head Millenian councilor then questioned, "They have officially gotten on the bad ends of all our Militaries. Intel tells us they took part in attacking the Mysterians aswell."

"We", the Chancellor then coughed, "Attack. With all of our forces. As soon as Xorda returns with those samples."

"I am already here.", Xorda said, suddenly walking into the room alongside two other Xilien councilors. It is notable now that when on a ship Xorda wore Amethyst armour, which was of course used to distinguish him from minor councilors. Though he did sometimes choose to wear Golden ones, likely because he sprung into action after the hearring. Now, he was in his Head Councilor armour. Typically, Head Councilors had these distinctions at all times, but Xorda was known to occasionally wear his Golden armour at certain times such as when his Head Councilor Armour needed repairs or other alterations. His true armours helemt also had a design on it that was similar to a curved pair of horns going upwards and then both having two hooks on the end. His shoulder plates were also larger and made to be more intimidating to give him a more leader appearance, and his eyes were completely hidden in dark coloured ends of the helmet. His feet were also elf-like in appearance, but of course bulky and made of the Amethyst. The Cape was also Black with red beneath, and also was longer than that of the other Councilors.

"Did you bring the sample?", the Chancellor quickly questioned to the head Councilor of the Xiliens.

"Yes.", Xorda answered, "They are being transported to the science labs on the Citadel."

"Then I shall return.", the Chancellor replied, "For my Safety and my own plans. As for the rest of you, give them Hell down there.", with those words the Chancellor left the room after bows from all of the Councilors and crew in the room. After she had left, Sasquaka without further warning took the primary seat on the ship before Xorda could even attempt sitting down in his spot.

"I am the new leader of this operation, Xorda.", Sasquaka coldly said back to Xorda, who was offended by what the ape being did.

"This is my ship!", Xorda exclaimed, "Not yours!"

"But I am of the species ALSO known to be Chancellor!", Sasquaka added, "Therefore, I command this Ship and this operation!", as Xorda crossed his arms in anger at Sasquaka's self promotion, the new manager took to commanding rather quickly, "SEND ALL FIGHTERS DOWN TO EARTH! FREE ALL OF THEIR KAIJU UPON THEM, DESTROY ALL OF THE CITIES I WILL TARGET! and make sure to extract King Ghidorah and Mecha's bodies! We might be able to restore them later! NOW!", with those comamnds the invasion at last began. Countless smaller fighter ships and larger Cruisers and Carrier ships went down straight for Earth as the Circular ship left the boarded ships for the Citadel alongside a smaller fleet of ships. The Citadel's Guard fleet stayed where it was, however, and of course many of the Citadel's own citizens watched from the ring (which was indeed like a Halo Ring with an artificial enviornment) and it's cities the video of the invasion reaching earth. Many of the Mysterian and Millenian's seemed happy, and the Xiliens for the most part were lining up to join the Military forces immediately. It's also notable that posters were around in memorance of Gigan and even Orga. As the invasion went on, the Chancellor was sitting on her throne in her personal estate, which was essentially a more futuristic and metallic version of a medievil castle with a massive Garden, and in truth it was the center of the sphere of the Citadel, which was now revealed to be a massive city on the inside with towers as most of the buildings, with flying cars and numerous flying vehicles always around alongside Alien trees that resembled Venus Fly Traps and other tropical fauna, and houses that looked similar but more futuristic than what humans could manage to build. The castle itself had the council chamber inside of it, specifically in the center of it). Inside of her Throne room, the Chancellor was awaiting on an update to the state of the Godzilla samples. Soon enough, a BHP3 Scientist arrived into the room, and bowed in respect to the supreme monarch.

"The Samples?", the Chancellor asked, coughing, "Are all of the parts to this plan ready?"

"Yes, your highness.", the Scientist answered, "The plants have been aqquired, the samples are well preserved, and we are ready to merge them into a syrum."

"I want them merged with me.", the Chancellor then commanded, her weak voice replied, "My Body needs that Syrum."

"What?", the Scientist replied in surprise, backing away from the Chancellor a bit, "But, your highness, we haven't tested it on anyone yet! We don't know yet what will happen!"

"The plant", she answered, "Is the last surviving plant from our homeworld. It is said to have healing properties for itself, healing from injuries and even diseases. This Godzilla is said to be able to regenerate body parts aswell as being powerful. The plant has been unable to be put into a Syrum due to the plant's value and fear of killing it. I, am terminally ill. It is unavoidable that I will die from that illness if nothing is done. I want to be the first test subject."

"With all respect your Highness", he stammered, "I think it would be best if you are not!"

"I think it would be best if I was."

"But-"

"I am the Chancellor, Doctor.", the Chancellor then stood from her throne, "Now, take me to the Lab.", following that conversation with the Doctor the Chancellor was now inside the very bottom chamber of her palace, which was a massive scientific lab filled with advanced technology, medical equipment and other things of the like. The Chancellor stood with her guards no doubt at the door while the doctor had finally finished the syringe of Plant and Godzilla DNA.

"Are you sure you to do this?", the Doctor asked, still completely unsure of the situation.

"Yes, I am.", the Chancellor coldly answered. "Now, on with it Doctor."

"Very Well.", the Doctor then injected the Syringe into the openings of the Arthorpod-like Chancellor's shell to inject it into her blood stream. The Chancellor stayed come while the shot went into her and the fluids were brought into her body. She also turned from Blue, to slowly a green tint of skin rather than red. She did however, stand from the seat on the slab.

"Are you fine, Chancellor?"

"Yes", the Chancellor replied with a still weak tone of voice, "I am fine. However, my Crest seems to have a slight pain, as if something is lightly harming my brain."

"Perhaps you should go back to your resting chambers, Chancellor.", the doctor suggested, "It could be a minor side effect to the Syrum."

"You're probably right.", the Chancellor answered, before leaving the room as the doctor replied. It was then that the Doctor noticed her exoskeleton turning Green, and became worried of her. However, the Syrum itself was green so it was most likely just it passing into her bloodstrem. Or, at least he hoped that's what it was.


End file.
